Safe Haven
by racheesi
Summary: Harry Potter just wanted as normal a summer as he could get. This plan was ruined by the sudden appearance of a beaten and bloody Blaise Zabini at Grimmauld Place. OotP kinda happened, Sirius is alive. SLASH HPBZ. CoAuthored with IvySnowe
1. A New Summer

**Disclaimer: **The characters and world of Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and not us. This is co-authored between racheesi and me, IvySnowe.

**Warning:** This is **slash** and Blaise Zabini is **Italian** in our minds thus he is Italian in our fic. So there. Nyah.

* * *

The general atmosphere of the room was heavy with barely held anger and resentment. The cause of this was the teenage boy sitting with his back against the door to his bedroom. It was Harry Potter. His current mood was because his so-called friends were once again leaving him out of their correspondance. Now whether this was because they were ordered to or not hadn't quite entered Harry's thoughts. He was too preoccupied with the lack of human interaction, which, even at the Dursley's, was very low.

_'Couldn't even be bothered to write me a lousy letter. I expect they're too busy arguing and pretending they don't like eachother.' _he thought, annoyed by his friends, Ron and Hermione.

His musings were interrupted by a shriek from downstairs. Quickly, Harry grabbed his wand and threw open the door, only to be met with a surprised looking Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Er, surprise?" the werewolf said after a moments silence in which Harry looked them over suspiciously.

"Wotcher, Harry. We came to get you." Tonks grinned.

"What spell did you use to get back at Peeves during our first lesson with you at Hogwarts?" Harry questioned.

"_Waddiwasi_. Good to see you too Harry." was the quick answer.

"Suspicious kid, ain't he?"

"I have reason to be. And why exactly are you here? Not that I'm not glad to get away, mind you." Harry blushed mildly.

"Well, it's your birthday, so we decided to surprise you. Probably not the best way to go about it." Remus mumbled, concerned.

"Probably." With that, Harry went to his trunk and began to pull it out of the room and down the stairs. It didn't pass either adults notice that it hadn't even been properly unpacked. Soon, they were on their way to London and Grimmauld Place, via the Knight Bus. Once there, Harry scowled at the house as it stretched and popped into view. Still pulling his trunk along he opened the door and entered the dimly lit entry way. He shivered, it hadn't changed much, only a bit cleaner.

"I'll take my things upstairs." the young Gryffindor muttered and quickly made his way upstairs and out of sight, leaving behind a pair of confused and worried Order member.

A few hours later, a tentative knock sounded on the door and opened before Harry could say anything. About to thoroughly go off on whoever it was, Harry paused when Sirius poked his head in the room.

"Hey, pup. Good to see you." that was all it took for Harry to completely let out all the tension he had been holding onto all summer.

"It's good to see you too, Padfoot."

"So," Sirius started out, well, seriously, "Did you miss me?"

The teen laughed and nodded his head, missing the relieved look Sirius gained at the sound of his godsons laughter.

"Why don't you come on down. Molly cooked, so it's bound to be good."

Harry hesitated before standing up to head downstairs with Sirius, some of his resentment coming back to the fore. When they reached the kitchen doors, Sirius glanced back at him, anxiously biting his lip and opened the door.

"Harry!"

"Mate!"

"Oi, it's the-"

"-wee Potter!"

Came the shouts that accompanied his entrance. He grinned slightly at the twins, and, glancing at his friends, sat with the aforementioned ginger haired twins. They began to talk and Harry had no idea who started the conversation.

"So, Harry, dear, it's been ages-"

"Absolute ages-"

"Since we last saw you. Tell me, what have you been up too?"

"Weeding?"

"Washing?"

"Plotting?"

"Simmering in anger?"

"Having a scandalous affair?"

"Regale us!"

They went back and forth before finishing together.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Harry replied, happy to be around people once again. All this was interrupted by an unusual appearance.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, yes it is short. But you write a spur of the moment fic at 3 in the morning through IM's with a friend that lives two timezones away from you. We think it's pretty spiffy to tell you the truth. 


	2. Lux

**Co-Authored between racheesi and ivysnowe**

**Disclaimer: **The characters of HP belong to J.K. Rowling, we are but children, playing with her toys.

**Warning: **Again, this is **SLASH** as in Male/Male. Also, Blaise is italian. Deal with it. Kind of graphic violence too.

* * *

Blaise fingered the folded up paper in the pocket of his black slacks. _"In case you ever need a safe haven," _she had said. Who would have thought that Blaise Zabini, pureblood Slytherin, would have only one close friend? And who would have thought that that one close friend would be Muggle-born Gryffindor know-it-all Hermione Granger? Out of the 6 people in their Advanced 6th Year Arithmancy class, they seemed to be the only two who got paired up for just about every project and assignment. It was Blaise, not Hermione, who had first suggested being civil towards one another, maybe even becoming friends. She was surprised, but not as much as he was. He liked to be quiet and keep to himself. Life flowed easier for him that way. 

Hermione was the only person Blaise had told about his mother's new husband. She got a new one every year or so. They all seemed to disappear or be mysteriously killed around the 6-month mark. This new husband was exceptionally frightening. His mother usually went for the aristocratic death-eater type, but this man was in the Dark Lord's inner circle. This man was short, yet intimidating. He had short brown-blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. Aiden Malfoy was his name. Aiden was Lucius Malfoy's brother and Draco Malfoy's hero. Blaise shook his head thinking about it. He pitied Draco for being so wrapped up in these senseless ideals of blood hierarchies. It made no sense to him, especially since his confidant was a Muggle-born. Hermione had written him back with this small folded piece of paper with a password to some secret floo password on it. She said only to use it if it was an emergency and his new "father" put him in grave danger.

Suddenly, there was a series of rapping on the door. Blaise mumbled "Come in," knowing it was his mother.

"Blaise, honey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" his mother asked. Blaise sighed. He had nothing against his mother. She meant well, she really did. She just got too caught up with the men that seemed to want to rule her life. Some of the men loved her, but mostly they were attracted to her long, bone straight, brown hair, pale porcelain skin, forever skinny body, and big hazel eyes. Blaise looked at his own reflection in the mirror above his dresser. He looked nothing like his mother. Blaise was fairly tall, standing at a more than respectable 6 foot 3 inches. His shoulder-length, curly, jet-black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. The sleeves on his black button-up shirt were rolled up to his elbows, revealing olive-coloured Mediterranean skin and the top two buttons were undone, showing off a small white-gold chain that he always wore. He turned his head and the small diamond stud in his left ear glinted from the light in his room.

Blaise's mother sat on his bed and said the words he had been thinking. "You look exactly like your father. You even wear that necklace he gave you…" his mother trailed off sadly. Blaise liked to think that, since his father had been married to his mother for the longest time out of all of her 15 husbands, those two years made her love _his_ father the most. Blaise took a seat next to his mother, expecting the same speech she always gave him whenever she got a new husband.

"Blaise, honey, Aiden and I are going on a little trip…" Blaise expected this, but he still felt like a knife went into his gut when he actually heard it. His mother's 'little trips' meant that she was leaving with her new husband for as long as their marriage lasted, leaving him alone in this house. To his surprise, she continued to talk. "…but Aiden suggested we have a little party with some of his friends before we leave. It is tonight. Please don't stay cooped up in here…" and before he could politely decline her offer, she hurriedly left the room.

Well, _this_ was new. A death eater party. In his father's house, _his_ house when he turned 17 in a month. Anger bubbled up inside of Blaise, he heard Draco's tales of these kinds of parties. Draco bragged about the muggle-borns they would kidnap and torture for entertainment. They would even _rape_ the women … and even some of the men. It made Blaise sick, just thinking about it. Still, he wanted to see his mother for the last time before she left him again. He supposed he could avoid the death eaters and talk to his mother for at least at hour or so.

---

_"Dear Merlin" _Blaise thought in disgust. As soon as he got down to the ground floor of the Manor, he heard it, smelt it, _felt_ it. There were screams of women being raped, the stench of burning Muggle corpses. Bile crept up Blaise's throat. He glanced into the dining room and saw an old Muggle man being thrown across his table like an animal. Blaise turned around to run back upstairs when he heard a voice behind him.

"Boy."

Blaise slowly turned to see Aiden, a repulsive smirk adorning his face. "Come with me."

Blaise followed. He knew better than to disagree with a Death Eater, especially when he was on this kind of a torture high. Aiden led him to the sitting room. What he saw made him sick. A young woman, probably a little bit older than Blaise, was lying naked on his floor. Draco sat on top of her, dragging a dagger across every bit of exposed flesh, drawing only enough blood to keep her in pain. "C'mon. Cry for me. Cry for me, bitch."

"Draco, enough." Aiden barked at his nephew. Blaise felt grateful only for a moment, before Aiden turned to him with a slimy grin. "Blaise, do you want a go at her?"

Shaking with anger, the Italian boy snapped. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you. You filthy bastards! How the fucking hell could you do this to people? You treat them like fucking animals, when in reality; they are morally above your sorry asses-"

Blaise's rant was cut off when the back of Aiden's hand connected with the side of his face. "How _dare_ you, boy. No son of mine will speak words like that and live to tell about it."

Blaise's head was throbbing. He gritted his teeth against the pain and hissed "Well, it's a good thing I'm not your son, you horri-"A crunch was heard with a fist connected with Blaise's nose, which immediately started a river flow of blood from his face. Blaise went down like a sack of potatoes.

Blaise could barely comprehend anything that was going on. He heard the laughter of the onlookers, egging Aiden on. A pop let him know that his kneecap was no longer in its correct place. He felt himself being dragged up to his good knee and yanked over to the terrified Muggle girl. Draco's dagger was placed in his hand. Too weak to hold it, Aiden put his hands around Blaise's to keep the dagger there. The only thing he clearly remembered was his hand being guided to the girl's chest and the dagger in his hand being plunged into the girl's heart. Her scream and the look of pure terror on her face before she died made Blaise feel like his insides had been ripped. He went numb. He could barely feel the dagger then being turned on him, stabbing and cutting. Then, like a beacon of light, he remembered that paper in his pocket. Relying on pure adrenaline, Blaise managed to get up and run as fast as he could, ignoring the boom of amused laughter at his back.

Blaise ran and ran limping on his leg, where he was sure the kneecap was moving around on the side of where it was supposed to be. He grasped the paper and opened it with cut and bleeding fingers. The paper read one word "Lux." He held one hand to a huge, gushing slash in his side. He found a room with a fireplace, kicked an entire bucket of floo powder into it, and screamed "Lux!"

Stumbling out of the fireplace on the other side, he felt comforting warmth. Dirty, beaten, and bloody, he croaked "Help." The last thing he remembered before blacking out was looking into the confused face of one Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to our reviewers, racheesi and I really appreciate them. 

**fifspice: **You'll find out the reasons behind Ron and Hermione's lack of letters in the next chapter. So don't worry about that. Cheers!

**Berkum: **Fred and George happen to by my (ivysnowe) favorite characters after Draco, who, coincidently isn't as awesome and cool and not evil as I usually make him, and I love writing them. I hope this chapter answered some of the questions you had about Blaise's appearance. So far about the attitudes of the 'Golden Trio' is just about normal for them. We'll see how that progresses. Sirius is worried about Harry because he cares about him and figures that he's had a crap time of it and so Sirius is going to help him out without being to overboard. If racheesi and I have anything to do with it, Sirius will be in this fic alot. We believe he is still alive somewhere and live with that belief. Ignoring all others. Nyah.


	3. Unknown Complications

**Co-authored by racheesi and ivysnowe**

**Disclaimer: **The characters and world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. Not us. Which is really sad because we'd definitely take care of them...

**Warning: **This fic contains **Slash** as in male/male. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.

* * *

Harry turned towards the fireplace as a severely injured Blaise Zabini fell out of it. One look at him was all Harry needed. He moved towards the Slytherin without a thought and nearly winced at his weak call for help. He heared a female voice speak in disbelief. 

"Blaise?! Oh, no! We have to help him!" plead Hermione, from her seat at the table where she and Ron had been trying to get Harry's attention. He had been ignoring them as best as he could while talking with the twins.

"What? Hermione, what are you on about? He's a Slytherin." Ron shouted angrily, knocking over his chair as he stood up, fork gripped tightly in his hand in place of a wand.

"He's hurt. It doesn't matter what house a person is in when they're in this shape!" the bushy haired girl argued, her face flushed with passion as she felt a new cause rising inside her. Similar to the one about House-elves, she thought inanely. While the two of them argued, Remus levitated Blaise up and out of the kitchen, putting him in one of the empty rooms as Sirius flooed for Madame Pomphrey.

Harry watched all of this through worried and confused eyes.

**HPBZHPBZHPBZHPBZHPBZHPBZHPBZHPBZHPBZHPBZHPBZHPBZ**

Hours later, when Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other, again, Blaise lay in a deep sleep. Madame Pomphrey had healed him and given him enough potions to amaze even Harry. Everyone in Grimmauld Place gathered in the sitting room to discuss their newest guest's arrival and state of health.

"Okay, what the bloody hell was that all about? How could he have even come here?" Tonks asked abruptly from her seat on the large sofa next to Remus.

Hermione winced quite visibly and caught everyone's attention. Most stared at her in disbelief and shock.

_'How could she have anything to do with this?'_ many thought to themselves.

"That was my friend Blaise Zabini. And yes, as Ron so kindly pointed out earlier, he's a Slytherin. We have had arithmancy together for awhile now and get paired up to do assignments most of the time. We became friends and some of the conversations we'd had started to worry me. He'd talk about things like being smacked around by some of his mother's husbands, as if it were just a normal thing! Lately, though, things seemed to have gotten worse with his mother's newest husband. Blaise didn't say anything for sure, but I'm willing to bet that this one was a Death Eater. I believe his name was Aiden Malfoy." This sent looks of comprehension and pity through most of the adults there, "Since we were friends we decided to keep in touch over the holidays through letters." Here, she glanced at Harry. "I got worried when he wrote to me telling me things about Aiden's actions and recent activities. From the tones of his letters Blaise feared for his life, but didn't really know what to do. So, I went to the Headmaster and explained everything to him. He agreed to let me send Blaise a letter with a floo password for his use only. It would bring him here, where he'd be safe. Look...I know that you guys don't trust him. But I do. He's my friend and I'm worried about him." Again, she glanced at Harry, almost pleading with him to understand.

Hermione was also secretly worried at how similar in emotional abuse and physical abuse Harry and Blaise were. She had figured that maybe the two of them together could help each other out.

Ron, of course, was adamantly against all things Slytherin and so he was vocally against Blaise even being remotely near Order Headquarters. He was forcefully shut up by Fred and George. Throughout it all Harry was silent and disappeared after everyone had dispersed from their impromptu meeting.

His thoughts plaguing him, Harry wandered the unused areas of the house. From the looks he kept receiving from Hermione, she had wanted to keep in contact with him. He couldn't help but feel some bitterness that Blaise and Hermione we able to write each other, when he couldn't have contact with anyone. It looked like Ron hadn't even attempted to write to Harry, from what he gathered from his conversation with Fred and George. This brought even more doubt and concern to Harry's already stressed mind. Shaking his head, he walked to his room and closed the door, hurt thoughts barring him from sleep.

It was silent in the house, which was normal as it was nearly two in the morning. A lone figure made it's way to the unconscious Slytherin's room and opened the door quietly. The figure moved towards the bed, eyes lighting up in anger and disgust. They settled down into their normal tones of worry and slight compassion when thoughts turned to the sleeping youth. All of a sudden Blaise's eyes opened, catching and locking gazes with the other occupant of the room. Dark eyes met green of a startling shade. After a moment of silence, Harry spoke.

"You're safe here. We'll take care of you until you're better."

Blaise studied Harry, as if searching for some sign of lie or hatred. He found none. Nodding carefully, Blaise lay back and closed his eyes, safe under Harry's warm gaze. After a few more moments, Harry carefully moved a chair next to the bed and sat down, keeping a silent vigil over the other young man.

* * *

**A/N:**Ohayo chibi readers! Ivy here, yeah, so we hope you like this installment of our lovely fic. We do. Keep sending us reviews. Everytime we get one, rach and I squee in happiness. Seriously, we do. --' See you next time, cheers.

fifespice: Yeah I felt so bad for Blaise when I wrote that in... I do love him sigh (tee hee hee) But his mother is usually torn between her son and husband, but she usually sides with her husband, thus her leaving. So she probably won't give it any thought until the marriage is over...it might come back into play later, but I'm not sure. ((from racheesi)) _Yeah, what rach said. She wrote it, I happen to agree with her. We tend to just shoot things back and forth at eachother until something sounds good, case in point, Blaise's mum. ((ivysnowe))_

berkum: Ah, more on Blaise's mummy. She remains blissfully oblivious to her husband's ...'imperfections'. If you read the bit I wrote to fifespice, there is a bit more on his Mom... Yeah the kneecap thing was a bit creepy to write. I've had my kneecap pop out of place before and I couldn't walk on that leg at all, so...yeah Blaise is basically super :) You'll find out more about the floo password later, but basically it is a one-time use password for one person, in this case it was Blaise. We put the Italian thing up because in the books, Blaise isn't Italian, he's of African decsent, but I have always thought about him as a hunky Italian guy smirk I'm really glad you like it :-D ((from racheesi)) _Gah, that kneecap bit was grotesque. But believeable which made it worse for me personally. Again, I think Blaise's mom has more depth to her than we realise, but we'll find out the truth in that later, I suppose. BLAISE IS ITALIAN! Well, to me and rach anyway. I mean, Zabini? Come on. Or, well, I could be badly mistaked, but whatever, it sounds italian to me. ((ivysnowe))_

SaphireGoddess57: Adesola!! I'm glad you agree about the Italian thing :) Heh... no one, not even me, knows what goes on in my head sometimes :-P thanks for reviewing! Give chocolate a biiiig hug for me :) ((from racheesi)) _Apparently you and the rach are buddies. And no, no one has a freakin clue as to what goes on in her head, but the really frightening bit is that we think alike. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. ((ivysnowe))_

Sarah the mutant farm girl: I'm glad you like it so far :) thanks for the reviewness!! ((from racheesi)) _Hai! Thanks for the review, and adios! Check that out, I went all japanese and spanish on you. ((ivysnowe))_  



	4. Er, uh, hello?

**Co-Authored by racheesi and ivysnowe**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Harry Potter or his friends, enemies, neighbors, owls, or assorted plebians. J.K. Rowling does.

**Warning:** This is **SLASH** as in **male/male**, **yaoi**, or as I like to call it, the hotness. Yo.

* * *

Blaise slept through four nights and three days at Grimmauld Place, waking only for minutes at a time. To Blaise, those minutes when he was awake, felt like a dream. He went back to sleep and forgot most of it. There were a few things he could pick out. He remembered being awake long enough to hear Madame Pomphrey tell him that he had lost a large amount of blood, the scars from Draco's dagger were unable to be magicked away, and his knee would probably give him trouble for the rest of his life (to this he mumbled _"Oh bloody joy."_) The one thing that stuck out to him the most, was that every time he awoke, Harry Potter was there, watching over him, speaking words of reassurance. Those words, spoken with the purest of honesty, put Blaise comfortably to sleep better than any Dreamless Sleep Potion could.

On the fourth night after his arrival, Blaise awoke to find no one there, next to his bed. Suddenly, the room felt colder. Blaise's senses were more in tune to the dark of the pitch black night and the cold on his shirtless chest and, frankly, it scared the hell out of him. Blaise sat, wide awake, in his bed for what must have been hours before the door creaked open and a familiar wild-haired female tiptoed into the room with her wand under a dim lumos spell.

"Hermione…" Blaise started to say, and then stopped at the surprise of the roughness of his own voice, unused for three days. The girl dropped her wand, let out a sob and ran to his bedside.

"Oh Blaise, you're awake! We were so worried about you. We didn't know what had happened. Not that you have to tell me now, mind you. Whenever you're ready to talk about it. Your scars haven't healed! How are you feeling?" Hermione said all in one breath, faster than Blaise had ever heard anyone talk before. She looked as though she wanted to hug him, so he decided to take care of that for her, enveloping the girl in a big bear hug that she seemed afraid to return.

"Granger…I'm not going to break…" Blaise began, and before he could finish, Hermione returned the hug with vigor and cried into his shirt.

"Granger," Blaise started in a mock-condescending tone, "I believe this is backwards. You are supposed to be the rock and I, the blubbering idiot."

Hermione sensed that he was doing _much_ better and gave him a small smack to his arm, which he noticed was covered in scars of varying sizes. A familiar look crossed her face. It was that look she got when she realized something that could potentially alter human history…or get her a better grade on her next homework assignment. "I've got to go get Harry. We practically had to drag him to bed. He wouldn't move from your room. He wasn't sleeping…Now that you're up, though, I have to get him. He'll want to see how you're getting along…" and without another word, she ran from the room.

Hermione returned a minute later with a very tired-looking Potter in tow. "Harry he's awake!" she exclaimed.

Blaise locked gazes with the boy. They just stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, maybe even hours. A dark blue connecting with vivid green. All of a sudden it was as though both Blaise and Harry got thumped with the awkward stick. Blaise immediately stared at the foot of his bed and Harry shuffled his feet around. Hermione looked at the two boys, neither of whom noticed her presence at all. She quietly exited the room.

"Er… thanks, Potte-" Blaise began to say to Potter after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Harry. It's Harry." He replied.

"Um. Alright then, Po- … Harry." The word sounded foreign on Blaise's lips. It felt so warm and _personal_. With the exception of Hermione, "personal" was a thing Blaise tried to avoid.

"You alright?" Harry inquired.

"No." Blaise snapped.

"You want to talk about it?" Harry asked, eyeing the scars riddling Blaise's arms and chest.

"No."

"Alright, I understand. If you need to tell someone, though…"

That last comment took Blaise by surprise. If it was anyone else, even Hermione, she would try at least a little bit harder to wring the information out of him. Maybe he could make room for a second friend.

"Go back to bed, Potter. You look like shit." Blaise smiled at Harry.

Harry caught on and smiled back at Blaise. "Likewise, Zabini. G'night."

"Mmhmm…night."

--------

Blaise woke to an obnoxious banging on his door. "What?" he growled, slightly muffled by the pillow. The imposer entered the room and launched onto the bed, shaking Blaise's body and waking him up.

"What the hell, Hermione?" Blaise mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I was bloody sleeping!"

Hermione the Imposer situated herself at the bottom of the bed, leaning against the footboard and smiling. "You, Blaise Zabini, have slept for 3 days straight. That's more than enough sleeping for even someone as lazy as you."

"I'm fucking tired." He mumbled again, his eyes drooping a bit.

"I brought you some coffee." Hermione the Imposer held out a steaming cup of caffeinated goodness. Blaise greedily grabbed the cup and held it near his nose, reveling in the scent of the only thing that could make him a truly "happy camper" right now.

"I guess you're forgiven. For now." Blaise muttered, sipping at the beverage.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, unable to contain herself any longer.

"Well, first I was sleeping and then you woke me up and gave me coffee."

"No…I mean with the… uh…" Hermione said uncomfortably.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, okay?"

As though she hadn't heard this last bit, she continued, "Was it because…did you tell him that you're-"

"Gay? No. If that was the case, I'd probably be dead right now." Blaise said bluntly, ignoring the look of horror on Hermione's face. "But I DON'T want to talk about it right now, ALRIGHT?"

"Well, if you're sure-"

"I am. Please Hermione, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Alright…"

A light tap was heard from the door. "Merlin, what now?" Blaise said irritably. An embarrassed-looking Harry stuck his head through the door. He walked in slowly.

"I uh… told Molly you were awake, but didn't really want to see a lot of visitors right now…but she made you breakfast because I- uh…she thought you might be hungry. So here." Harry said, revealing a plate of food that rivaled the portions at Hogwarts. Almost immediately after setting the plate next to Blaise's bed, Harry spotter Hermione. "Oh. Hermione, I didn't know you were here… I'll just be leaving now…"

"No, Harry," Hermione said, getting up "I was just about to leave anyway, I promised to help Ginny with her summer potions assignment. You stay and talk to Blaise."

Harry looked downright terrified. "I… have to go…study… D-d-divinations. Yeah! Study Divinations. Er.. enjoy your breakfast, Z-zabini…" he said before hastily leaving the room.

Blaise finished his coffee and ate his breakfast in silence and solitude, wondering just what was wrong with the "B-boy who L-l-lived."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was interesting. We get a bit more sarcastic and grumpy Blaise, an answer about him that I liked being so blunt and a nervous Harry! All in all, pretty nice. Keep reading and reviewing, buddies, for we love thee!

**Sarah the mutant farm girl:** Sarah, I'm glad you liked it! Have fun on the first date!! **((racheesi))** Thanks for reading, I was shocked, shocked I tell you when I found out you were my fave Hufflepuff HoH! I'm glad you like this. **((ivysnowe))**

**Berkum:** I'll let Ivy answer your question about the password and the writing and shtuff... Yeah, I still think JK was playing a big joke on everyone when she said he wasn't Italian...whatever. I don't get the joke...I refuse to get the joke. :-P I'm glad you like it, though :-D **((racheesi))** Okay, the stuff about Ron and Hermione's different reasons for not writing Harry will be answered in later chapters, if not this next one. You were right about why Blaise got a password and not Harry. Technically, Blaise was more 'at risk' because he literally dealt with DE's on a daily basis. It was an emergency one use password that Dumbles set up. **((ivysnowe))**

**Fifespice:** I agree with you about Ron. I am rather partial to jerkface!Ron... **((rachesi))** I have to agree with the both of you. Ron can be a prick, but I love him anyway. I know, I know, but he's just so stubbornly stuck in his ways, who knows if it can be helped. Harry usually isn't as stubborn as Ron. My theory? He knows what it's like to be judged, be it the Wizarding World or the Dursleys, he's had a similar problem. **((ivysnowe))**


	5. You're Not the Boss of Me!

**As always, co-authored by racheesi and ivysnowe**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Harry Potter ((or Draco Malfoy sigh -ivy-)) or any other characters that you recognize in any way shape or form. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Warning: **This fic will have **SLASH** which means **male/male **or **yaoi **pick your favorite term. Don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

He ran a hand through his hair as he walked downstairs and to the kitchen where those who were able to, were eating breakfast. Along the way he muttered about the stupidity he'd just displayed in front of Hermione and Blaise. 

"Can't even talk around him. How pathetic." He berated himself quietly, opening the door to the kitchen.

"Harry, dear, thank you for offering to take that tray up to Blaise." Mrs. Weasley stated as he sat at the table.

"Er, it was no problem, Mrs. Weasley." Harry Potter replied.

"I don't get how you're okay with this Harry. I mean come on, first Hermione and now you? He's Slytherin! We need to kick him out of here!" Ron argued again for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Ronald Weasley! You will not bother that boy while he's recuperating. After what he went through he deserves a bit of a rest. And I won't have you running around yelling and demanding him to leave!" his mother snapped at him, the other Weasley children sitting around the table and Harry, winced. Fred and George seemed to almost enjoy it though.

"But, mum, you don't under-" Ron started only to be interrupted.

"I don't know what you think that boy's done to you, but this is the end of it. Do you hear?" she berated, not caring that the eggs she was currently frying happened to be burning.

"Whatever." The subdued redhead sulked.

Harry patiently ignored it as this seemed to be a reoccurring theme since Blaise had arrived. He had tended to stay quiet when the arguments broke out. He himself understood that Blaise wasn't a part in the tormenting that Slytherins in Draco Malfoy's group partook in. But nevertheless the stigma of Slytherin was a bit hard to get over.

As it was, Harry still wasn't in the best of moods to talk with either Ron or Hermione. They two in question had tried to corner him to speak with him, but he had managed to ward them off by hiding in Blaise's room, well, that's what he said to himself when he wouldn't leave the injured Blaise's side. This helped because Ron didn't want to even go near the Slytherin and Hermione didn't want to bother Blaise while he slept. Fred, George, and surprisingly, Ginny had taken to helping Harry avoid the other two other members of the 'Golden Trio'. When asked why they helped, they replied:

"You don't need to be bothered by them right now." At this their expressions would darken, "Besides, you might not like what you hear."

This is what worried Harry the most and even angered him. What could be so bad that his friends would ignore him? He had thought they learned from the summer before fifth year that he needed the contact with his friends, but apparently not.

With Blaise awake now, Harry couldn't exactly hide out in his room anymore, no doubt that would lead to more awkwardness and embarrassment. Still, perhaps Blaise wouldn't mind the company…

"Harry…Harry!" the Boy-Who-Lived, jerked his head to look at whoever it was that called him. Ron, appeared to have been calling his name for sometime now and wasn't too thrilled with having been ignored.

"Sorry, what was it?" Harry asked, somewhat coolly.

"Hermione wanted to meet us in the drawing room after breakfast. C'mon."

Harry groaned internally, looking for assistance from the others. The twins shared a look with Ginny who shrugged in reply. Harry glared. It looked like they thought it was time for him to confront his friends. Grudgingly, getting up from his seat he complied.

Once in the drawing room, he and Ron collapsed on a couple of armchairs, awaiting their female friend, Ron muttering the entire time about her 'fraternizing with the enemy again.' Harry rolled his eyes as the door opened and a head of bushy hair poked in to look.

"Oh, good you're here." She breathed, "Ronald and I need to speak with you."

Harry's only reaction was to raise and eyebrow.

"Right, er, well. I guess you noticed that we hadn't written very much to you this summer-'

"Nothing at all, actually." Harry interrupted.

"Yes, well, the Headmaster asked us to not write you as it might help the Death Eaters to track you." Hermione rushed.

"Oh, well even if that had happened, the wards that Dumbledore had set up at Privet Drive would have stopped them, surely." Harry couldn't help but say in mock-innocence.

Hermione winced.

"Well, that's what I assumed, but Professor Dumbledore asked us not to…"

"Look, mate, it's not that bad. You've gone without before." Ron said, his sentence hanging in the now silent air. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked between her two friends. She couldn't believe Ron had just said something like that.

Ron just watched Harry, as if his words hadn't stabbed at something inside of the brunette.

"Of course, I should be used to it by now. How stupid of me to think that after fifth year you might take what the Headmaster says with a grain of salt. You know, how lessons with Snape were a good idea, ignoring me was a good idea, keep your heads down and you won't get hurt. Hogwarts is the safest place for us to be. That all worked out real well, didn't it? Forgive me for not understanding and bowing down to his words. You guys are in the right, and I'm wrong, once again." Harry replied viciously, getting up to leave. Ron, who had been nodding up until the end, caught his arm.

"Hey! Don't talk to us like that. Dumbledore knows what to do! So what if you don't agree with him! He's the Head of the Order of the Phoenix! The headmaster of our school!"

"Yeah, a group that I'm not a part of and a school that isn't in session right now. He's not my guardian, not a family member, hell; he's not even a houseguest! I don't have to listen to him, just because you think you do!" Harry yelled, his restraint snapping.

It was then that they noticed there was another person in the room.

Blaise was leaning against the door, panting slightly. He wasn't quite recovered yet.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"It's none of your bloody business, you slimy snake!" Ron raged. Blaise looked at him sardonically.

"If it isn't my business, try a silencing charm next time. The whole house can hear you."

"That's it!" Ron charged the injured Blaise, his fist raised to hit him. He cocked his arm back only to have it gripped from behind. Shocked at being stopped, he was again surprised when he was jerked back and knocked to the floor. Looking up in slight pain and anger, he was met with the sight of an enraged Harry Potter.

"That is enough, Ron. Get it through your head, mate, he's here to stay and nothing you can do is going to change that. If someone has to tell you that once more, I'll do _more_ than just knock you on your arse." The young man's emerald eyes flashed as he stared down his friend. "Come on, Blaise. I'll walk you back to your room." He said, knowing that the proud Slytherin wouldn't ask for his help. The left a shocked Ron and a teary eyed Hermione behind.

Along the way Blaise had to lean heavily against Harry as his knee was giving him trouble. By the time they made it back to the room, Blaise's arm had been wrapped around Harry's shoulders as the Gryffindor braced him. Once back on his bed, he looked questioningly up at Harry.

"So, what was all that about?"

Harry struggled with himself before answering.

"It was about the Headmaster trying to run my life again, and my friends willing to lay down and let him do it."

Blaise narrowed his eyes shrewdly.

"You're not as dumb as you seem to be at school."

"Yeah, well, you Slytherins don't really see me at my best."

"Hm. I'm starting to get that." Blaise replied, quietly. Harry noticing that he was sitting on the bed with Blaise, jumped up as if burned.

"I, err…need to go…there's a disturbance! Yeah, I'll…uh, I guess I'll see you later." He stuttered, practically running from the room again.

"That has got to be the strangest guy I have ever met." Blaise spoke to the empty room.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, wasn't that fun? I'm hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review for us. We squee when you do. Unfortunately, (or fortunately if you're like that) rach and I won't have any review replies at the end of this chapter because she's out of town and it doesn't feel right without her replies. Suffice it to say, we think you guys rock and we're thankful for the reviews. Cheers! Ivy 


	6. Conversations Aplenty

**Co-Authored by racheesi and ivysnowe**

**Disclaimer: **Neither racheesi or ivysnowe own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, not for lack of trying. I was sooo sure that my plot would work...everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Warning: **This fic contains **SLASH, YAOI, MALE/MALE, **because Rach and I like it like that. Word, yo.

* * *

Blaise was starting to get used to life at Grimmauld Place. In the morning, he would wake up and Mrs. Weasley would bring him breakfast and fuss over him. Goodness, this woman was absolutely amazing. All Blaise could ever want in a mother. He had no clue how she had given birth to such a loudmouth bigot as her sixth son, Ronald Weasley. 

Ever since the incident with Harry and Ron, Ron didn't threaten Blaise around other people, but Blaise was starting to find notes around his room: on his pillow, under the blanket, on the dresser, attatched to the back of the chair. None of these notes were _polite_ to say the least. Blaise just hid them in a drawer next to his bed, figuring it couldn't hurt to be too prepared if something had happened to him at the hands of the most violent Weasley brother.

Afterwards, Blaise would hobble downstairs to sit on the couch. Hermione offered to transfigure a cane for him, but he refused, telling her he could make it on his own. The truth was, it made him feel like Lucius Malfoy and he wanted to avoid any similarities with the Malfoy clan at all costs. While on the couch, sometimes Blaise would do summer homework, other times he would talk to people in the house. Most of the time, he just talked with Hermione, still avoiding the subject of what had happened the night he arrived. Sometimes he chatted with Nymphadora Tonks about pureblood life and how hard it was to overcome all the prejudices that had been forced upon them since the day they were born.

Other times he talked with Mr. or Mrs. Weasley. Blaise was amazed at how they treated him just like a son. Mr. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley to get new schoolbooks for Blaise to do his homework, with Blaise's money of course. Mrs. Weasley was never happy unless Blaise was comfortable and she was always baking some kind of delicious treat. Blaise asked her once if she had ever considered opening a bakery. At this suggestion she chuckled. "Of course, my dear. It would be my dream, but I'm sure you know we don't have very much, financially. It would be nearly impossible to find the financial backing needed to open a business." she said, still as cheery as ever.

One time, however, Blaise was silently doing his homework, when he felt someone sitting on the couch next to him. He looked over, expecting to see Hermione, but he was met with the sharp gaze of a pale, skinny man with long hair and stubble that was about 12 hours past a five o'clock shadow. "Mr. Black." Blaise said "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I know I've been a burden."

At this, the Sirius Black's lips twitched up in what could almost me called a smile. "Nonsense, boy. And call me Sirius. I'm incredibly glad we were able to help you. I can only hope you are feeling better."

"Yes, sir, I am. The scars won't ever go away, but that's because it was a magic dagger, and my knee will always give me a little bit of trouble, but it's getting better, too."

"I am glad, boy-"

"Blaise."

"Yes, Blaise. But your injuries were not what I wanted to speak with you about."

"With all due respect, sir, I really don't want to talk about what happened right now."

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about, either. I wanted to talk to you about my godson."

"Harry?"

"Yes. I'm sure you know he hasn't been on the best of terms with Ron or Hermione, more so Ron, lately."

"Yes, sir."

"It's Sirius."

"Yes, Sirius."

"And he hasn't really been talking much to anyone, save the twins, Ginny, and you."

"Yes, sir. Er, I mean, Sirius."

"I trust my godson with his choice of friends. However, if he should choose to tell you anything that could potentially put him in danger, and almost anything he says could do just that, you would not betray his confidence, am I correct?"

"Once again, with all due respect, just because I am a Slytherin doesn't mean I don't have morals. I have few friends and the ones I do have, which right now consist of people living solely in this house, are very dear to me. I would _never_ to anything to jeopardize that. Ever."

"I believe you, Blaise, but considering the circumstances and past events, you cannot blame me for wanting to make sure."

"Thank you and I understand what you mean."

"Alright, then. I'll let you get on with your studies, then."

"Thank you, Sirius."

"You're welcome, Blaise."

With that conversation, Blaise knew he was finally accepted in this house. It marked the beginning of his new life. This new life where he wouldn't have to hide his opinions for fear of him being killed, where he could have friends that he could really trust, and where he had people who actually cared about his well-being. This wasn't the only groundbreaking conversation Blaise had that day, however. Later that night, he went to his room to read a book about former Order Members, including Harry's Parents. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice anyone else in the room until he heard a chair being pulled over next to the bed and felt another person sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Hullo, George, Fred." he nodded respectably to each twin.

"Greetings-"

"-and Salutations."

"First off we want you to know-"

"-that you can talk to us-"

"-about whatever is troubling your thoughts."

"-troubling your soul."

"-troubling your pants."

"We have noticed that you, dear Blaise,-"

"-have become friends with our dear Harry."

"Well, yes..." Blaise said to the twins, wondering what on Earth were they getting at.

"We have noticed you-"

"-looking at him." The twins continued.

"Well surely you don't expect me to close my eyes when I talk to my friends." Blaise drawled.

"I don't think you realize-"

"-what we are referring to."

"You see, I-"

"-we-"

"Yes _we_ are-"

"-excellent readers."

"Readers of _people_. "

"And we had-"

"-a question of sorts-"

"-that we would like very much-"

"-to ask you."

"Well, out with it then." Blaise said, getting slightly irritated and confused.

"Are you gay?"

"Yeah, you know, a homosexual?"

"A poof?"

"A fairy?"

Blaise interrupted them with a sigh. "Yes. All of the above."

The twins looked at him as though he had hit them with a brick.

"Aren't you supposed to be-..."

"-all confused-"

"-and sad-"

"-and depressed-"

"-and secretive-"

"-and having an inner combat with yourself-"

"-about this?"

Blaise shrugged. "No, not really. I'm gay. I don't see the reason in hiding it anymore, now that I'm not surrounded by homophobic death eaters. I have no problem telling someone if they ask me, which you two did, but I'm not going to go prancing around, yelling it to the world."

"Well then-"

"-does Harry know-"

"-about your preference of-"

"-man-meat?"

"Was he aware-"

"-of your induction-"

"-to the poof society?"

"Did he see you-"

"-when you stumbled-"

"-out of the closet?"

A wide-eyed Blaise cut them off of their rant. "No. And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him. If he asks, I will tell him."

"Aww. Does our happy homo-"

"-have a hankering-"

"-for some Harry?"

"Ooo, Forge, that was some great alliteration on our part."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Gred."

Blaise interrupted them once more. "I do NOT have a crush on Harry." he hissed, a pink staining his cheeks. "And I would appreciate if you would NOT tell him about my sexual orientation, thank you very much. That is up to _me_ who knows and who doesn't and I trust you two to keep this to yourselves, especially with your tyrant of a younger brother who would love to find _any_ excuse to beat the living shit out of me, like that hasn't already happened enough in the past two weeks."

"As you wish-"

"-dear Blaise-"

"-who absolutely-"

"-does NOT-"

"-have a crush on Harry Potter."

"We shall-"

"-heed your request-"

"-and not invite him-"

"-to our 'Blaise is Gay and We Know It' party."

Past their joking faces, Blaise could see that they were, in fact, serious about keeping this to themselves. He figured not many people trust them with this kind of information. "If you don't mind, gentlemen, I was in the middle of a very good book."

"Say no more-"

"-,our fine fairy friend,-"

"-we will be on our merry way."

"Toodle-oo!" They said together as they left Blaise's room and closed the door behind them.

Blaise got up from the bed and moved the chair back towards the wall opposite his bed, before going back to the bed, book in hand.

-------

Blaise must have fallen asleep reading the book because the last thing he remembered was reading about the first battle against Voldemort in Ireland, where Frank Longbottom single-handedly captured 28 Death Eaters. When he awoke, however, the book was bookmarked and resting on his nightstand. Blaise got even more confused when he realised that the chair that he had moved back to the wall last night after the twins left was once again next to his bed. Blaise got up and walked to Hermione's room, lightly knocking on the door before entering. She was sound asleep with her own book resting across her face. Blaise figured if she had fallen asleep reading, she couldn't have taken the time to watch him sleep, but he figured he'd ask her later in the day. As he walked back to his room, he heard a thunk followed by a series of words that sounded like "Oh bugger bloody buggering bugger."

Blaise knocked on the door. "Are you alright?" he whispered into the room. The door opened, revealing Harry Potter, not in his pajamas, but his robes. He was nursing a toe that he had obviously stubbed on the nightstand sticking out by the doorframe, next to his bed.

"Uh...Blaise." Harry said, wringing his hands nervously. "Do come in." Harry tidied the blankets on the bed to make room for Blaise to sit down.

After Blaise sat down, he asked Harry. "Were you the one in my room?"

"How did you know? I... uh...I'm sorry...I just..."

"So you were." Blaise replied with a smirk.

"I...uh. I wanted to see if you were alright."

Blaise leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling to avoid eye contact with Harry. He decided to test his friendship a bit. "Why do you care?" he spat. "I'm just a Slytherin. Your best friend probably hates you because of me. The only reason you made sure I was okay was because you saw me when I looked like a bleeding, black and blue rag."

"You want to know why I care?" Harry shot back with an emotional intensity few had seen from him. "Maybe because when I saw you looking like that I couldn't help but see myself in your position. Yeah, I know, what would the precious Boy-Who-Lived know about getting the shit beat out of him? Well, a lot. My Uncle was one fucked up human. He thinks it's his job to stamp the freakishness out of me. So when I saw you, I had to help you. I don't know how many times I've wished for someone to be there for me. I had to be there for you. It wasn't a Slytherin I saw, it was you."

Blaise was silent for an entire minute. Eventually, he croaked out, "Harry?"

"Yeah?" came the snappish response.

"I... I think I'm ready to talk about it now." Blaise said, nervously.

Harry's expression softened. "Alright then," he said to Blaise. Blaise felt the bed dip beside him as Harry sat down.

Blaise felt as though he left his body as he recounted the whole story to Harry. He explained his Mother's marriages, the horrible human that is Aiden Malfoy, the party, Draco, the muggle woman he was forced to kill, the beating, everything. Blaise told Harry more than he had ever told Hermione. Throughout the story, Blaise only allowed himself to shed one tear. That tear was for that poor young woman, whose life was cut short by Blaise's hand. He told Harry, "The punches, the kicks, the stabs, _none of it_ even compared to what it felt like to take her life from her. She is dead now. Because of me." Blaise lamented.

Harry watched Blaise throughout, never once removing his gaze. It was a painful thing to hear but in the end he was glad Blaise trusted him. There was even a moment where he had to stop himself from reaching out to wipe away that single tear that fell from Blaise's eye.

"She's not dead because of you. You'll hate to hear this, but she would have died no matter what. I know...I know how hard it is to feel responsible for someone's death," he couldn't help but think of Cedric and try not to wince, "But in the end all you can do is, not get over it, because you never do, but try to live and keep going because they cannot. Live in honor of them."

Blaise nodded silently; face still pale thinking about all that had happened, but somehow feeling better about the whole thing. It was nice to get this off his chest. He got up off the bed, still avoiding eye contact with Harry, afraid of what he might say if he looked into those big green orbs. Another silence ensued only to be broken by Harry minutes later.

"They really can't heal the scars?"

"No. It was a dark magic dagger. They were able to make the ones on my arms and chest a little bit thinner and smaller, but they couldn't do anything about this one." Blaise lifted his tee shirt to reveal a long, deep, still a bright pink-ish red scar that ran from directly under his ribcage on the right side across his abdomen and ended at his right hipbone. "Madame Pomphrey said it was a wonder they could even heal it..." Blaise voce drifted off. A surprised gasp emmited from Blaise's lips and a deathly shiver ran through his body when he felt Harry's calloused fingers tracing the scar. Blaise closed his eyes, afraid of the effect this was having on other parts of his body.

"Er...Uh...I think I'm going to go back to bed." Blaise said, rushing towards the door. "G'night."

"I'll bring you breakfast."

"I'm not all that hungry right now, thanks."

* * *

**A/N: **What is up people?! Yeah, this time the both of us are back and we pretty much want to rock! Or not. We could just want to write a good fic with plenty of slashy goodness to sate our serious love for all things Blaise and Harry. (And Draco, I heart him a lot even though we made him a bastard in this fic...I blame you rach. lol. -ivy-) Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter because it has more slash and confirmation to the twins about how much Blaise doesn't like Harry. Right... 

**_Review Replies:_**

**Beth Weasley- **Slytherins rock. So you rock. As do me and Ivy. :-) I'm glad you like it :-D **((racheesi)) **Indeed, Slytherins do rock hardcore. Which I do on principle. Rock hardcore. So that automatically makes me a Slytherin. Thanks for reading! ((ivysnowe))

**TornIntoPieces-** I'm glad you like the story! We'll update as often as we can, we live to please ... or something like that :-P** ((racheesi)) **Yeah, we try to update fairly often. Cuz that's how we roll. Um, I don't technically live to please other people unless their names rhyme with Fom Telton or Ran Dadcliffe. Yeah, I know, I'm creative. Nyah! ((ivysnowe))

**Sarah-** I'm glad you think we're amazing! It's nice to have someone other than us think that :-P Hehe I thought the same thing about Ron... He's very much a hypocrit.** ((racheesi)) **Yeah, I know I'm amazing. It's something that comes naturally to me. Harry and Blaise are pretty freakin adorable. OMG I watched SS/PS last night and squee'd at how truly cute and kawaii everyone in that film was...anyway, back to the reply...I happen to think that Ron is just stubborn and set in the way he was brought up to think only he takes it a little too far. Honestly, he's not a bad guy, he just doesn't express himself properly. Well, that's what I think anyway... ((ivysnowe))

**lazycrazykitten-** Sirius hasn't died, we're conveniently ignoring that fact...but those two do kind of need to get the wands out of their asses...** ((racheesi)) **Yeah, Rach and I are adamantly against the whole 'Sirius is dead and cannot come back' thing. I personally think he's just not reachable but pretty alive. But, Harry is still pretty angsty and emotional. That's how I like him best. Which is why OotP was my favourite of the books. I want to glomp and emo!Harry. Yep. Yes, they do need to give him a break though, the guy has a lot of crap to deal with. ((ivysnowe))

**berkum- **Ivy and I kind of alternate chapters, she wrote chapter 1, I wrote chapter 2, she wrote chapter 3 etc... but then we send the chapter to the other one and we edit it and send it back, adding stuff and whatnot... I noticed that he acts a bit like Ginny did around him... That Harry chewing Ron out scene was my FAVORITE SCENE EVER. kudos to the lovely Ivy for that one. I think Harry's a bit too pissed with Ron to make up any time soon, but I think he's just frustrated that Dumbledore is sort of controlling his life...((**racheesi)) **Well, like Rach explained we alternate and give input on all the chapters. We create whole conversations through IM's (thank Merlin for AIM) Oh, man! I didn't even think about the elbow in the butter. That would be hilarious. But yeah, I kind of think that you're gonna be a little nervous around someone that you may like. I just think Ginny took it too far. I don't really like her, but for the sake of the fic I won't hurt her. Ron isn't so much as Dumbles worshipping as he is just buying into the all-powerful all-knowing persona that Dumbles gives off, just like the most of the other light magic users in the wizarding world do. Ron only needs a couple (okay, maybe more than that) swats round the head to snap him out of things. Harry and Hermione? Yeah, it wasn't a huge problem between them, but she still bowed down to Dumbles wishes though. (ivysnowe)

That's all for now, thanks everyone!


	7. Don't Pass Notes

**Disclaimer: **This characters and places in this fic do not belong to either racheesi or ivysnowe. Much to their disappointment.

**Warning: **This fic contains **SLASH, Yaoi, male/male, **otherwise known to ivysnowe as 'The Hotness'. If you can't deal with The Hotness, leave before you get burned. ((ooh, I'm feeling clever today! -ivysnowe-))

* * *

"So, can you play chess?"

Those five words brought the quiet conversations in the sitting room to a halt.

Ron stood over Blaise and rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, his question hanging in the air as the Slytherin studied him. Finally, Blaise put down his book and nodded, gesturing for Ron to sit across from him on the opposite couch, a table between them.

"Yeah, I play pretty well." Blaise returned as Ron set up the board in front of them.

"Alright, white or black?"

Soon, the two were so involved in the game that they didn't notice the vaguely proud and surprised looks they were receiving from Harry and Hermione both. An hour later, Ron let out a triumphant shout, signaling his newest victory. Blaise smiled wryly, an eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Congratulations, Weasley."

Ron stopped his self-congratulations, and replied in an embarrassed voice.

"You were good, an actual challenge. We should play again sometime."

Again, Blaise studied him.

"Sounds good, Weasley."

And that was how Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley came to a sort of friendly truce.

Ah, chess, bringing angry teenage boys to an understanding since…well, since right now.

Life continued a bit more easily now that Ron wasn't always accusing Blaise of some nefarious plot or another. Instead they played chess and talked Quidditch; typical for boys their age. Throughout all of this, Harry continued to fluctuate between content ease and adorably debilitating awkwardness around Blaise.

During one memorable moment at breakfast Harry had just sat down when the young Italian walked in. Gulping at the sight of a still sleep tousled Blaise; Harry accidentally stuck his elbow in the butter dish, reminiscent of Ginny's own foray into dairy groping.

The moment wasn't helped any when Fred and George began to laugh uproariously, pointing between Ginny and Harry. The female Weasley in question didn't know whether to blush or laugh. She chose a compromise in smacking her laughing brothers in the back of their heads.

'_Okay, floor, open up a hole for me to sink into, right now.' _Harry thought in utter humiliation. Blaise furrowed his eyebrows in question at the others, he hadn't missed Harry's small amount of trouble, but didn't get what was so hilarious.

"And what exactly is so amusing to you?" he asked, only to be answered in gasping exclamations.

"Ginny!"

"Did the same thing a few years ago-"

"When Harry first stayed with us."

"Sweet Merlin, Gred! I think it's even the same butter dish!"

"Tangy Merlin, Forge, I think you're right!"

"Aw, the sheer-"

"Cuteness of it all-"

"Is going to make us weep-"

"Gumdrop tears!"

"Gumdrop tears? That could be interesting, dear brother."

"Indeed, old chap, let's get right on it."

Harry didn't know if he wanted to choke the twins for bringing up Ginny's old crush, or be thankful that their insane way of speaking was a great distraction for him while he snuck out of the kitchen. He also didn't know why he felt vaguely uncomfortable remembering that the only reason Ginny reacted the same way he was reacting to Blaise, was because of a crush. He quickly pushed those thoughts away and scrambled up the stairs.

Blaise noticed Harry's quick exit along with Hermione. So, doing the only thing he could think of, he questioned Ginny.

"Why exactly is it hilarious though?"

Ginny threw a scathing glare at the twins before answering.

"It's funny to them because the reason I did such clumsy things around Harry was because I used to have a crush on him. And being around him made me really nervous. Obviously, that's not a problem any more, but these two idiots still like to take the mickey out of me."

That small conversation gave Blaise much food for thought. Things were starting to click into place, where it concerned the boy savior. Like how every time Blaise entered a room Harry would trip over, drop, spill, and other wise destroy something in his jumpiness.

The young Slytherin glanced up and caught Hermione's ever-widening eyes as they both seemed to come to the same conclusions. Blaise didn't know why, but all of a sudden he began to feel slightly embarrassed.

The day had continued on in a calm kind of way that most lazy summer days do. Blaise was in the sitting room with Hermione, reading. Ginny, it seemed had made up with the twins as they could be found in a dark corner giggling and plotting. Harry was helping Ron to clean up the red heads room as Mrs. Weasley was going through the house tidying up. And Ron's room needed a thorough scouring before it was even possible to be tidied up.

Mrs. Weasley had entered the room Blaise was using, only a few moments before when an angry shout could be heard from her.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Everyone within hearing froze in fear, only to relax slightly when the Weasley Matriarch's ire was aimed at someone else. Still, it was only slightly as that temper could switch to someone else faster than you could say 'Oh, bugger.'

Harry turned to his friend, eyebrows raised in question. Ron answered in a hushed voice.

"I have no idea, mate." Well, he along with everyone else in the house would get an idea, pretty quickly.

Mrs. Weasley stormed into Ron's room and began to berate him. The sound of footsteps could be heard outside the room as the rest of the occupants made their way closer to listen in.

"Ronald! What on earth were you thinking?! How could you do something so horrible?! And to person in his state!" it was then that those who were watching noticed the scraps of paper clutched in her spasming fist. Ron noticed as well and began to pale drastically, his freckles a stark contrast on the white skin.

"Good! So, you know what I'm talking about! I can't believe you could write such trash and be so horribly insulting. I'm ashamed to know that my son could say such mean spirited things! You're father and I raised you children better than that!" she paused to take a gasping breath before continuing on, "What was going through you're mind when you did this!? No! Don't answer; I don't think I could begin to understand what you were thinking!"

The son in question hung his head in dejection and shame.

"Mum…I'm sorry. Please…"

"No!" she interrupted, "Don't 'please' me. If there's anyone you need to speak with it's Blaise, and I don't know if he'll want to speak with you."

Harry, who was confused as to what exactly was going on, was thrown for a loop when Blaise became involved. It was with a sinking heart that he realized that Ron must have started up his anger with Blaise again.

"Mrs. Weasley," Blaise's voice broke the silence as he stepped into the room, "The notes, they stopped awhile back. I meant to toss them out, but I must have forgotten."

"Be that as it may, Ronald shouldn't have been writing such horrible and threatening things to you in the first place." She said back, glaring at her son.

Blaise tried to make light of the situation.

"Trust me; we get worse things like that in Slytherin. It's not a big deal, honestly. Wea-Ron and I have been getting along quite good lately, and in his own way already apologized for the notes."

"Yeah," Ron admitted, "But it wasn't a proper apology though, was it? Just me, banging around it by playing chess with you and stuff like that. I…I am sorry though."

Fed up with it, Harry snatched at one of the little notes that had fallen to the floor during Mrs. Weasley's rant; Blaise and Ron dived for him, both trying to keep him from looking at it. They failed. He read it under Ron's horrified gaze and Blaise's wincing form. As he was doing so, the room seemed to drop in temperature, little puffs of breath could be seen coming from their mouths and a small breeze wound its way around the room's occupants and swirled around Harry, making his black hair ruffle slightly. This reaction to reading the note again reminded people of who exactly Harry was and what he was expected to do. It was hard to remember sometimes that the kid who sat at the table with them, practically falling asleep in his oatmeal was such a powerful person.

Finished with the note after having read it a few times, Harry looked up and the others swallowed thickly, trying to avoid his Avada Kedavra coloured eyes. They pinned Ron and the redhead took a step back before he could stop himself.

"I don't…. it's not like that anymore." He managed to grind out, ducking his head to lighten the feeling of being judged by his best mate.

"It shouldn't have been like that at all, Ron." Harry's voice was quiet and low, but everyone understood what he said. It appeared that he had the same talent as Snape.

"Harry, he apologized. There isn't a problem anymore. You can calm down." Blaise tried to sooth and he thought he was doing a good job of it, never having to do something like that before.

Harry's gaze turned from Ron and landed on Blaise, who tried not to flinch and succeeded.

"It's not?"

"No. It's not. Calm yet?"

The angry Gryffindor nodded jerkily before making his way hastily out of the room, a faint flush of embarrassment on his cheeks as he realized what he'd just done. He reached his room and quickly closed and locked the door.

_'I made a fool of myself again.' _He thought miserably as he sat leaning against his headboard, arms curling around his knees in a picture of pure desolation.

After Harry's abrupt escape, the others let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. Mrs. Weasley left as well, but not before threatening Ron with his punishment. Blaise absently walked out as well, his mind filled with thoughts that kept circling around his head.

'_Harry Potter, who are you?' _

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sorry! It's my ((ivy)) fault that this is soooooo freaking late. Heh, oops. So, I apologize. Don't get used to it. I don't apologize. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Rach and I did. It made us laugh. I mean, c'mon, Dairy Groping? What's not to like? So, we'll talk to ya later. Cheers.

Sarah: Yeah Ron has got quite a bit of flaws in this story... I still love him, though...in a weird indirect way... I'm glad you liked the Gred & Forge conversation. I channeled my inner Ivy for that one. She helped a great load with that conversation. I'm not sure when they'll kiss...we're kind of taking this one chapter at a time and seeing where it goes from there :) keeps us on our toes! ((racheesi)_ Ooh, I'm someone's inner voice. YATTA! Sorry, I've been reading too many Naruto fics. I'm channeling a super excited pre teen demon vessel. Anywhoo. Thank for the review, you made me happy to realise that I'm depriving people of their sleep. You should embrace your inner fangirl, and let it rip sane people into shreds. I do. Yeah, we have no idea what's going to happen next. We pretty much find out only an hour before the rest of you do. That's how we roll. Creativity and whatnot. ((ivysnowe)) _

Lazycrazykitten: I loved that scar bit...it made me happy. And yeah...Harry and Blaise have quite a bit in common... ((racheesi)) _We have deprived another person of sleep! Yosh! Yeah, I heart your reviews too. It makes me happy. Like, lots...when I read the scar bit, I giggled all pervertedly. Heh. Whatever. Magical Scar club? Can I get in on that? Who do I sign up with? ((ivysnowe))  
_  
Berkum: Your reviews are absolutely fantastic. They make my day...week, even :) I'm not sure about Harry taking his issues up with Dumbledore...athough, I would think so, as Harry isn't exactly a passive person :) I would think the running and everything made it worse for him, I still have trouble with my knee, but that's only when I walk around a LONG time..but it's not that bad any more. About the bakery...we'll see wink Anyway...your reviews and absolutely SUPER :-D ((racheesi)) _Yeah, Harry may look meek and mild, but push him far enough and oops, you're missing a limb. Well, that's what I think anyway. That bakery bit caught me off guard but I liked it. It made me think. You know...more than usual. ((ivysnowe))_

TornIntoPieces: We figured that it was about time for Harry and Blaise to become a bit more friendly :) Happy you like it :-D ((racheesi)) _Yep, we're impatient wenches, even when it's our own story. Gred and Forge hold a special place in my heart. ((ivysnowe))_

X-MiZZ-ThanG-X: We'll keep updating don't worry :-D ((racheesi)) _Uh, yeah. This late chapter is my bad. We will keep updating this fic, unlike my other two fics that are just sitting there staring at me, questioning why I have forgotten about them. But I haven't, I still love them! Right...well, thanks for reviewing. ((ivysnowe))_

Goddess Selene: I'm so glad you like the story :-D Reviews are always fun :) ((racheesi)) _You made me smile so happily for days. Thanks for reading! ((ivysnowe))_

xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx: I'm glad you like it :) ((racheesi)) _Gracias ((ivysnowe))  
_  
Prophet of the Waves: I'm very glad you like the story :-D ((racheesi)) _Thanks! ((ivysnowe))_

SapphireGoddess57: Adesola! I'm glad you liked it :-D We think they're pretty dern cute, too :-P ((racheesi)) _Yep, like wicked kawaii. Thanks for reading! ((ivysnowe))_

fifespice: We'll see if Gred and Forge confront Harry... they're pretty true to their word about keeping Blaise's secret...((racheesi)) _Hmm, I don't know if they will. The Twins can be pretty good about secrets when they need to be. And right now, Blaise needs them to keep his secret until he feel like telling people. ((ivysnowe))_

Naniwoiutennen: I'm glad you like it! We live for drama, angst, and romance!! ((racheesi)) _Drama, angst, and romance! A triple threat. Kinda like me! Thanks for reading. ((ivysnwoe))_

DramaQueen1193: Hehe I loved your review. It made me laugh. We'll see what happens... cue dramatic music heh heh heh... ((racheesi)) _Well, it made me laugh and wince, because no matter how much I love Ron, I always write him to be such a jerk. Thanks for reading! ((ivysnowe))_


	8. You Are Next, Boy

**A/N: **This chapter was started before Deathly Hallows came out, and it was finished after. We both read it. We are both depressed. We will both not say anymore for the few who haven't finished it, yet. Anyway... yeah...****

Disclaimer: It's all J.K.'s. The only thing that's our's is the idea for the storyline.****

Warning: If you haven't figured it out by now, this is SLASH, Male/Male. Like it or leave.****

---------****

Days passed at the Order's headquarters and emotions were running haywire. Harry was still on edge every time he was around Ron and an entirely different kind of nervous around Blaise. Hermione was stressing out over her homework that was completed the week after school ended, but she felt the need to edit and re-do all of the assignments. The twins had taken it upon themselves to tease Harry about his awkward moments around a certain Italian boy currently residing at Grimmauld Place. Blaise was as jumpy as he had ever been. The next day was his seventeenth birthday, a coming-of-age day in the wizarding world. Naturally, he didn't tell anyone about it because it was something he really didn't want to think about. Being an adult and on his own was something Blaise feared more than anything, not because of the responsibility, but the inevitable feeling of constantly being alone.

The morning of his birthday, Blaise woke up feeling like a large rock had landed itself in his stomach. He got out of bed, not bothering to tie back his long hair or even put on a shirt, he walked downstairs in a pair of black sweatpants. He decided if he ignored today, nothing would happen. As he entered the kitchen to get his morning coffee, he saw Harry, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were up and sitting around the table. As he made a beeline toward the muggle style coffee machine, he grumbled a tired "G'morning." to the people sitting at the table.

Harry looked up and, at the sight of Blaise's bare chest and wild hair, choked on the orange juice he was drinking. Fred and George noticed this and got up from the table to walk around to the other side and stand on either side of Harry, both of them leaning down so that they were right next to Harry's face. George moved the butter dish far away from Harry. Each twin grabbed one of Harry's cheeks and exclaimed, in very loud falsetto tones, "AWWWW!!!!!!"****

Harry turned slightly pink. "Shuddup, you two." he whispered.

Both twins dropped their voices to a whisper that was conveniently still loud enough for the rest of the amused table to hear.

"Harry!"

"We were just wondering-"

"-if you were okay-"

"-after your near-death experience-"

"-just now."****

The twins proceeded to make a show checking the remainder of Harry's orange juice for bones or rocks or anything else that might cause Harry to choke. After finding nothing of the source, they returned to their positions on either side of Harry.

"Your breakfast is-"

"-safe, oh Boy-Who-Feels-Up-Lardy-Dairy-Products-And-Chokes-On-Fruit-Juice."

Harry sunk down further and further into his chair. He snuck a look at Blaise, who was silently making his coffee. Blaise then sat down at the table and drank from his mug of coffee. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy. This glance didn't go unnoticed by the two redheads on either side of him.

"Are you two done, now?" Harry asked, flustered beyond imagination.

The twins dropped their voices to whisper again.

"Harry,-"

"-is that the Sorcerer's Stone in your pocket,-"

"-or are you just happy-"

"-that Blaise is here?"****

Harry made a noise that slightly resembled Crookshanks being stepped on and turned a dark red, almost purple color. The twins, pleased with themselves, calmly walked out of the room as if nothing had happened. The kitchen table was now occupied with a thoroughly mortified Harry, a calm and seemingly oblivious Blaise, and Ron and Ginny, who watched on with identical open-mouthed expressions. Blaise, still looking at his mug of coffee, finally spoke.

"Ron, Ginny, shut your mouths. The red-headed, freckly Salmon look is not attractive in the slightest." he said calmly, as though this was a daily breakfast occurrence.  
**  
**All eyes were drawn to the window as three owls fluttered in. Much to Blaise's dismay, all three letters were dropped right in front of him. There was a plain white envelope, a glittering golden envelope, and a black-as-night envelope. Ron, Ginny, and Harry stared at Blaise.

"Special occasion?" Ron asked, jokingly.

"Shut up." Blaise said harshly. Ron looked scared for a moment.

Blaise decided to open the gold envelope first, knowing what it was. Light seemed to radiate off the paper as he pulled it out of the envelope and read its contents.

_Mr. Blaise Raffaello Zabini,_

On this, your seventeenth birthday, you come of age and are therefore eligible to receive your inheritance left by the last will and testament of the late Mr. Marco Salvatore Zabini. The following are now solely in your legal possession:  
-A fund totaling Nine million, six hundred thirty-nine thousand, three hundred and ninety-six Galleons; Six hundred and ninety-three Sickles; and Thirty-six Knuts. Located in high-interest vault number 351, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, England.  
-Zabini Manor, located in the Wizarding Town of Fiorenza, Italy  
-All contents of aforementioned Manor.  
-Title as Head of Zabini family line.

Best wishes,  
Trilby Bell, Head of International Wizarding Financial and Legal Affairs, Ministry of Magic, England._****_

Frustrated, Blaise set the paper down in front of him. He already knew this. Especially after last week when he received a letter from Rita Skeeter asking him for an interview, as he would soon be the head of the richest Wizarding family in Italy and the second richest (first, being the Malfoy line) in England. Of course, he declined, and threatened to press legal charges if she happened to write something anyway. So far this threat had worked with her. His eyes turned to the plain white envelope. He wondered whether he should open that or the black one next. He knew what the black envelope meant; death. In all honesty, Blaise was looking forward to the letter indicating Aiden Malfoy's death, so that he could join the ranks of the rest of his mother's ex-husbands. He decided to save that one for last, to bring his spirits up a bit.  
**  
**Blaise pulled a small bit of parchment out of the white envelope. It had but a few words written on it.****

_You are next, boy._

enclosed: a birthday gift._****_

A very confused Blaise looked back into the envelope and pulled out a clipping from a muggle newspaper. Blaise's stomach plummeted and the temperature around him dropped a few degrees as he realized what it was. _An obituary._

The picture showed a girl with long flowing light hair, a bright face, and shiny eyes. Her smile was so large, it seemed like she could never be unhappy in her life. Blaise felt sick as he read the article. She had just turned seventeen a few weeks before her death. Her body was discovered dropped in the woods near where she disappeared by her house. Her "brutal murder" was finished off by a series of cuts and fatal stab wounds to her heart. Her body was discovered by her 6 year-old sister. The article went on to describe her life. Annabelle Dawson had finished High School a year early in America and was on her way to study literature at Oxford University. She volunteered at homeless shelters and took in stray animals. "She didn't deserve her fate," the article stated. Blaise felt queasy as he read the last line of the article, a quote from her distraught parents. _Annie will always be our baby girl._  
**  
**A soft hand covered Blaise's. Ginny was looking into his eyes. "Is everything alright?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

Blaise barely nodded and hid the note and the article from her, Ron's, and Harry's eyes. He took a sip of coffee to try and calm his rolling stomach as he tore open the final black envelope.

_Mr. Zabini,_

We regret to inform you that there has been a Death Eater attack at your home, Zabini Manor in Fiorenza, Italy. The Dark Mark was seen over the charred remains of your home. The Ministry of Magic is deeply sorry, but the house could not be saved.

As for your family, your step-father, Aiden Malfoy has survived the fire, as he was with friends at the time of the attack. Your mother, Mrs. Sophia Malfoy, however, did not make it through the attack. She was murdered by the killing curse before she was burnt with the house. The Ministry of Magic has identified her remains and, to her wishes as stated in her will, will cremate the rest. They will be sent to you, her only living heir, when this is complete.

The Ministry of Magic would like you to know we are doing everything we can in investigating this attack. We will update you as soon as we know anything.

Deepest regrets,  
Sutherland B. Knowlden, Head Investigative Auror, Ministry of Magic, England

His mother. Dead. The coffee cup dropped from Blaise's hand, shattering on the floor and cutting his foot before spraying it with the scalding liquid. Blaise didn't care. He felt as though his heart had stopped. Head spinning, he gathered all of the letters, envelopes, and clippings and ran as fast as he could upstairs. He slammed his door behind him, dropped the papers on the desk, and landed on his bed, face down in the pillow. He turned to his side, back toward the door, and brought his knees up to his chest. He was curled up pitifully on that bed for what was only minutes, but seemed like hours. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. One phrase was spinning through his head.

_You are next, boy._

---------  
**  
A/N:**We really can't thank you guys enough for the reviews. They really do mean a lot.****

Fan Girl 666: Thanks very much :) We appreciate it! ((racheesi)) I heart reviews...((ivysnowe))****

LazyCrazyKitten: Haha yep. He's just a teensy bit nervous... heh heh ((racheesi)) Only the slightest bit. You know, like a mummy is slightly bandaged. ((ivysnowe))****

Naniwouitennen: Hey, whatever works. Sugar ROCKS :-D Ron is so hot all the time :) Not as hot as Blaise though :) I've always been a teensy obsessed with Blaise. Ask Ivy. I am, really. ((racheesi)) Do not doubt the awesomness that sugar can bring you. Ever. Fred, George...sobs in denial Anyway, Ron is a tasty morsel of freckly goodness. Anger makes him funny, to me. Oh, and she's obsessed, like, whoa. It's Draco for me even though we made him a psychotic murderer in this one. Everyone has flaws. ((ivysnowe))  
**  
X-MiZZ-ThanG-X: **Thanks, and we will! ((racheesi)) Gratzie, we will, fo sho. ((ivysnowe))****

DramaQueen1193: Yep, yep, and yep. In that order :-P tee hee hee ((racheesi)) I agree with Lady Rach. So, ditto, and whatnot. ((ivysnowe))****

Berkum: Hehe no I definately get strange visuals from it, too. I'll let Ivy explain the chess thinger. It might continue into the school year...we're kind of taking it chapter at a time right now lol ((racheesi)) Dude, I wrote, how messed up of a visual did I get? Ew. Ok, if you think about it, it wasn't really all that sudden. It had been building up for a few days, his friends and siblings were pissed at him and ignoring him, Blaise hadn't done anything to deserve his anger, and even his mom disapproved of his attitude. Plus, I imagine the Twinly Goodness made a few Percy comparisons to him and that probably shocked him. Also, when Ron isn't jumping into things head first (read: Gryffindor-ing it) he is actually smart. Dunno about how far this will go, but we'll see. ((ivysnowe))****

Parseltonge Girl: Thanks very much! ((racheesi)) Aww, you rock too. ((ivysnowe))****

Fifespice: Hehe you'll see. ((racheesi)) Who knows. Personally, I hope they don't screw with Ron too badly. He did apologize...sort of. And he did get along with Blaise after a bit. ((ivysnowe))  
**  
xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx: **Thank you very much and we will :-D ((racheesi)) Haha! Wasn't that awesome of us to bring it back! Revenge of the butter! BEWARE!! Whoa...okay that was weird. I blame the Chex Mix. ((ivysnowe))

**Lady of the Squirrels:** Yep!! We shall! ((racheesi)) Arigato, will do. ((ivysnowe))


	9. Midnight Snog, er, Midday Snog

**Disclaimer: **Neither racheesi or ivysnowe own the characters in this fic. Which is really, really disappointing as they'd have had Life Alert for someone in particular.

**Warning: **This fic contains SLASH, male/male. Particularly this chapter...-laughs evilly-

* * *

Harry and the others watched, bewildered, as Blaise left the room. The silence that followed his exit was filled with shock.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know, Ron, but I don't think it was good." Harry murmured in concern, his still slight anger at Ron pushed to the back of his mind at the worry he felt for Blaise.

"Harry," the only female daughter of the Weasley's caught his attention, "You should probably go check on him."

"Why should Harry do it?" the redhead asked in confusion, neither one noticing that Harry had gotten up and left the kitchen already.

"Because, Ronniekins, Blaise trusts Harry." One of the twins inserted.

"Because Harry is the pinnacle of righteousness."

"Of light and goodness!"

"Strength and power!"

"Superb looks and masculine fortitude!"

This caused a slight pause.

"Superb looks and masculine fortitude, Fred?"

"Yes, George."

"Sounds a bit like someone has a man crush."

"Happens to the best of us."

"Well I don't see why-" the words faded out as Harry turned a corner up the winding stairs to Blaise's room, blushing in mortification. The twins seemed to have that effect on people.

Finally reaching the Slytherin's room, Harry took a breath to relax and moved to knock on the door. For several minutes. After debating with himself, he knocked. It was silent. Biting his lip in nervousness, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door opened the door, only to squint in the dim light, which at Grimmauld Place, that is saying something. He spotted Blaise curled up on the bed, his eyes unseeing, but wide as if watching some unknown horror.

"Blaise." He spoke quietly, trying not to scare his friend. "Blaise."

No answer.

Harry moved to stand next to the bed and carefully rested a hand on Blaise's shoulder.

"Blaise, please." Harry raised his voice, slightly in worry, but more likely caused by the hysteria growing from Blaise not answering.

'_Now I know how the others feel after I wake up from a vision or a nightmare.' _He thought absently, sitting on the edge of the bed and lightly shaking the other boy. It seemed to work as the Italian youth blinked and stared at Harry as if unbelieving that he was there.

"Harry?" he questioned in slight incredulity.

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you…do you mind if I ask what happened." Harry replied. Blaise watched him with growing unease until his mind registered the warm hand lying comfortably on his shoulder, offering him a semblance of peace. Taking a shuddering breath he answered.

"Today's my birthday. I'm seventeen." He whispered.

"Oh. I didn't know that." The green eyed brunette replied in confusion, not sure if this was what had upset his friend, who began to laugh bitterly.

"I didn't want any of you to know that. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not? Was this why you took off from the kitchen?"

"Because I'm all alone now."

Harry didn't know what to say to this, but he slowly shook his head in denial.

"You still have Hermione and I. And I thought….your mum?" This was all it took to break Blaise. He began to sob heavily, two words being repeated over and over.

"She's gone, she's gone."

Stunned, Harry automatically leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the grieving young man in front of him. He did the only thing he could think of and rocked him back and forth, murmuring random words of comfort and trying to understand what was going on. A quarter of an hour later, Blaise had gentled his body racking sobs into heartbreakingly silent tears of pain. Once he stopped crying he pulled back from Harry and turned anguished indigo eyes to look into Harry's concerned gaze.

"They took her from me. Those fucking bastards took her from me. Harry, they killed my mum because I wouldn't join their sick cult. Fucking Death Eaters!" he finished in a roar, causing Harry to start in surprise.

"Oh, my God, Blaise. When?"

"When do you think? Happy fucking birthday, right? And I know who did it. That son of a bitch, Aiden Malfoy. The report said that he was out with his friends at the time of the attack on the Manor. That's a lie! I know he did it! He's showing me that no one is safe. God, Harry! She was supposed to be safe. The Death Eaters weren't anywhere near Italy. She was supposed to be fucking safe!" he began to cry again, this time in anger and pain. Harry gripped him tightly, his arms once again encircling the other boy.

"They'll get what's coming to them Blaise. I promise you." He said fiercely, his own anger rising at the thought of what they did to his newest friend. These words seemed to have an instant affect on Blaise.

"Harry, when you go after them. I'm coming with you. I will make him pay." Blaise spoke in a dark and vaguely frightening voice. Harry studied him before nodding in agreement. Blaise let out a growl of satisfaction. Silence descended on them and before they knew it, both were leaning against the headboard, Blaise slightly curled on top of Harry. Neither one showed any signs of moving.

"Harry…thank you." Blaise quietly spoke, angling his head to look up at Harry.

Harry looked down at him, and replied, his voice taking on a slightly husky element to it.

"You're welcome, Blaise."

The young Italian jerked slightly at the tone of voice and caused his upturned face to meet with Harry's down turned one. In that moment, something amazing happened. They met in a brief kiss. Just a slight touching of lips caused their worlds to completely rearrange and snap together in a perfect moment of clarity. This was what they both wanted.

The peace was broken when a loud bang erupted from downstairs, a Weasley firework having gone off. They jumped apart and Harry nearly leapt from the bed. He backed away and stared at Blaise in awe and lust.

"I-" he was interrupted by another explosion and voices calling the both of them down.

He shot another look at Blaise and with a hand pressed gently to his lips; he was gone, leaving an amazed and extremely aroused Slytherin on the bed.

"What the fuck? He snogs me and then leaves mysteriously? I was supposed to do that, preferably at midnight." he pouted slightly, vaguely disappointed at his missed chance to 'leave in a shroud of mystery'.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? What did you think? We finally got some Harry on Blaise action. Accidently, but it was still action! So, the both of us are still in denial about Deathly Hallows, which means that this fic will have pretty much nothing that the book has...well, in way of dead people that we love. Read and review, our cheeky little darlings!

Fan Girl 666: Thanks! It made me sad writing it... ((racheesi)) _It made me sad reading it. I don't like it when any of 'The Boys' are sad. 'The Boys' include Harry, Blaise, and Draco...((ivysnowe))_

Naniwouitennen: Fred and George were made to be adored :-D Ivy is about as Draco obsessed as I am Blaise obsessed. Haha that's a pretty cool way of putting it! ((racheesi)) _Yeah, and proud of it. My obsession I mean. Fred and George do rock it, hardcore. I sill like Fred better though. ((ivysnowe))_

DramaQueen1193: Oh don't you worry about that :) ((racheesi)) _Heh, comfort...he sure did. ((ivysnowe))_

Sarah: Yeah Harry can get pretty scary! I hope you're enjoying Deathly Hallows (or enjoyed...if you've finished it since then...) ((racheesi)) _Harry is the MAN!!! And not in that scary government big brother kind of way. -hiss- Deathly Hallows, I'm in denial. ((ivysnowe))_

LazyCrazyKitten: Hah that Sorcerer's Stone thing was ALL Ivy's idea. She's awesome. Yeah I still feel bad for Sophia. She's kind of annoying, mean, and dumb, but I have a soft spot in my heart for the woman who birthed the sexiest person alive...a.k.a. Blaise :-P tee hee hee ((racheesi)) _-bows- Yeah, that genius was all me. Honestly, Rach, we have the strangest IM convos. I do feel bad for Sophia too, but hey, you gotta remember, she was a hardcore black widow all on her own. She didn't need dangerous men in her life to be dangerous herself. And I believe Narcissa holds the title for birthing the sexiest person alive. Nyah ((ivysnowe))  
_  
Fifespice: Ivy and I refuse to acknowledge that J.K. killed off that particular character. It didn't happen. We are in denial. ((racheesi)) _-plugs ears- I'm not listening!!! Nothing happened! DENIAL!! My favorite Weasley, why have I been forsaken?((ivysnowe))  
_  
Mara202: I'm glad you like it! Ivy is master of Fred and George stuff. ((racheesi)) _Aww, how sweet, but don't believe her. Rach writes brilliant Fred and George as well. Thanks for reading! ((ivysnowe))_

RoxasIsReal13: I love your name, by the way... But your review totally made my day! Thanks so much! ((racheesi)) _Wow, thanks! You pretty much rock. ((ivysnowe))_


	10. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**A/N:** Hey everyone!!! It's Racheesi! I'm so sorry we haven't updated in a while!! First, Ivy's computer was down, then as soon as hers came back, mine went down... And now the internet is back up at my dad's, but my brother's friend broke the computer at my mom's...so I'll only be on every other week... That and school just started and I just got a mad fever/cold/flu thingy... So I'm writing it through a cough medicine/tylenol-enduced haze... so Ivy's probably going to have to correct a lot...speaking of Ivy, her birthday is on the 4th! Let's all wish her a happy one!

**Warning:** It's slash, folks. Love it, or leave it.

**Disclaimer:** As much as we wish it, Harry, Blaise, and the rest of the crew belong to J.K... not us. As much as we like to play with them... **(racheesi)** _yeah, and the chapter title is from that series of books that don't belong to us either. I just couldn't resist using it. **(ivysnowe)**_

* * *

If one were to walk into Grimmauld Place at this point in time, they would explain the feeling of the house as 'unresolved sexual tension' of course, if Ron Weasley were asked to describe it he'd say 'Dunno, probably someone did something.' This atmosphere rested soley with Harry Potter. As usual. After the brief, yet much sought after kiss with Blaise, he had fallen into a large pool of misery and doubt, causing him to avoid the aforementioned kiss-ee.

After about a week, Blaise was getting tired of chasing Harry around the house. He finally cornered Harry in the empty kitchen at about midnight. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and stared at him for about a minute. He thought a million times over what he was going to say to the boy-who-lived-to-confuse-him, but as soon as he made contact with those green eyes, all words left him. He turned on his heel and left the kitchen without a word.

As Blaise ran upstairs, he noticed that Hermione's bedroom light was on. He opened her door and peeked in. Not surprisingly, she had a book in her hand. She peeked over the top of the large novel at Blaise questioningly. Blaise felt nervous. He had sort of ignored Hermione the last few weeks. He hadn't told her about the events on his birthday. He hadn't even told her about what had happened the night of the Death Eater Party. He grabbed the brunette's hand and dragged her to his room.

Once in the room, Blaise started shuffling through the drawers in his desk, while Hermione sat primly on his bed.

"Blaise, are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't know." he muttered as he pulled out the three envelopes from his birthday. He sat on the bed next to her, his back leaning against the headboard. "I suppose I should tell you what's been going on..."

"That would be nice." The bushy-haired girl replied in a rare moment of Hermione-sarcasm.

Blaise chuckled slightly before sobering up and going into the story of what had happened the night he arrived at Grimmauld Place. Once he had finished the story, he looked at the horrified expression of his friend. He handed her the three envelopes. "These came for me on my birthday.

"When he thought the look on Hermione's face couldn't get any more horrified, he saw her expression change for the worse as she read the three letters.

"Uh, Hermione...there's one more thing..." Blaise said nervously.

Hermione looked at Blaise with tear-filled eyes. "Yeah?" she croaked.

"Um... well... me and Harry... we ... well... we..."

Hermione raised a confused eyebrow.

"Well... Shit. We kissed. And now he hates me."

Now, there are very few people who have seen the extremely girly side of Hermione, and Blaise is one of those people. Hermione leaned back next to Blaise, forgetting about all the horrible things that they had just discussed... and she squealed. Yes, Hermione Granger squealed.

"Aww!! How was it? And why does he hate you?" she said, excitedly.

Blaise went into numerous theories as to why Harry hates him and Hermione shot down every single one of them. The pair stayed up till all hours of the night talking about Blaise's love life... or lack thereof. Blaise smiled, knowing his best friend was back.

* * *

Harry finally decided enough was enough. He hated avoiding Blaise. Somehow he thought that if he avoided Blaise, the feelings would just go away. If anything, it was the exact opposite. Blaise was all he could think about. Harry figured it was time to let Blaise know about these feelings. He made an extra plate of food at breakfast and put it on a tray to bring up to Blaise, as he had done before. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he climbed the stairs to the other boy's room. When Harry entered the room, his eyes widened and the butterflies turned to rocks.

It was Blaise.

Blaise was sleeping in his bed.

The kicker was that Blaise's arm was around a sleeping, smiling Hermione Granger. Harry's stomach, heart, and the tray of breakfast dropped to the floor as Harry left the room, running at full speed.

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty...I'm sorry...that chapter was kind of short, but I'm getting back into this...the next one will be longer...well...Ivy's writing the next one...but then the one after that, too. Heh. Anyway...I loves you all! LOTS! And reviews are great :) Really, they make us so happy! **(racheesi)** _So, no pressure or anything for me.. -sweatdrop- **(ivysnowe)**_

parseltonge girl: Thanks for reading it :) I'm glad you like it :) (racheesi) _Big gracias to ya. **(ivysnowe)**_

Virginia-GinnyWeasley: Yeah...it definately won't be that easy :) And twins will be twins! **(racheesi)** _It won't be easy if we have anything to do with it…which we will so, yeah. TWINSANITY!!!** (ivysnowe)**_

DramaQueen1193: Hehe yeah... awkward... there's always going to be that awkward level when it comes to Harry :) **(racheesi)** _Harry isn't all that confident in a lot of things, blame those….Dursleys. I was gonna use a much harsher word, but I probably would get in trouble. Meh. Harry will always be slightly awkward to me. It just adds to his attractiveness. Cheers. **(ivysnowe)**_

xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx: I am so sorry about the lack of update for awhile there :( **(racheesi)** _Heh, yeah, sorry hardcore for the huge gap in update-y goodness. **(ivysnowe)**_

Sarah: Aww :) Your review made me squee! Thanks!! **(racheesi)** _You made me grin stupidly! Sweet! Yep, still in hardcore denial about the feathered friend and many more as well. Yup, especially the new parents, I mean, what the hell? Anyway, that's great to hear that you like our fic despite it being a slash fic. It's pretty cool to know that. Cheers. **(ivysnowe)**_

fan girl 666: I'm glad you liked it :-D Thanks! **(racheesi)** _Ha! I knew people would like the whole 'leaving mysteriously' bit. Glad I threw that in there. Arigato. **(ivysnowe)**_

fifespice: Yeah... It was the twins... they basically rock . **(racheesi)** _Twins just are rambunctious. Even when they are technically adults. They were testing out fireworks. And just causing mayhem and destruction. A normal day, really. Cheers. **(ivysnowe)**_

lazycrazykitten: Finally! yay! **(racheesi)** _I know, it had to be a total emotional rainbow for the guy that day. Heh -sweatdrop- **(ivysnowe)**_

Nimarah: Aww thanks! Yeah, I love this pairing, too. It's sweet :) I've always seen him as Italian and I'm too stubborn to change that. Tee hee hee. Well... Sirius...he just didn't die. I am still in denial.** (racheesi)** _Sirius is doing Order stuff at the moment. Perhaps I shall add him into the next chapter. Probably a good idea, thanks for that. This is a great pairing. I SHIP H/D but this is a close second. YES!! Join us in our 'BLAISE IS ITALIAN' club. Anyway, thanks for the review. **(ivysnowe)**_

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Aww thank you so much! That review made me smile :-D We'll see what we can do... **(racheesi)** _Seriously, that review made me happy. Thanks. Wow, Argentina? Freakin cool! There may be some HPBZ action coming up. Who knows? **(ivysnowe)**_

Night Air: Thanks :) **(racheesi)** _Yo! Gomen for not updating in ages. Computer problems, thanks for reading. **(ivysnowe)**_

Acid Rain 13: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :-D** (racheesi)** _Heh, Harry's always good to have around when you need to cheer up. He's adorable like that. Until he goes all super!Harry then you just stand back a little. **(ivysnowe)**_

Winterblazewolf: . You rock! Thanks :) **(racheesi)** _Ooh, someone's feisty. You versus the Death Eaters that hurt Blaise. Nice. **(ivysnowe)**_

Berkum: I always look forward to your reviews! They make me happy! I think most of your questions have been answered in this chappie... DH still depresses me. I can't think about it without feeling all sad...** (racheesi)** _You always have the best reviews. Yes, DH depressed us horribly. No, we're not uninspired. Just technical malfunctions and whatnot. Thanks for the review. **(ivysnowe)**_


	11. Swollen Ankles and Silent Sobs

**_Disclaimer: _**I barely have enough money to pay for my own ramen expenses, much less Naruto's, so no I don't own Naru...what? What do you mean it's the wrong story? Heh, oh. Ivysnowe and Racheesi do not own Harry Potter or anyone else related in any way to that series of books. What a cruel cruel world, yeah!

**_Warning: _**This fic contains **SLASH **and that to rach and I means BOYS LOVE! So, you don't like it, escort yourself away, yeah!

* * *

Blaise jerked up from his relaxed position on the bed, his sleep interrupted by a loud crashing noise from outside his bedroom and a door slamming a short distance away. Hermione scrambled up as well, her bleary eyes automatically going to the now open doorway. They shared a look and went to investigate.

"What the hell was that?" Blaise questioned.

"I have no idea." replied Hermione as the two of them pushed the door open wider. What they saw caused them confusion that became a growing horror as realization dawned on them.

"Harry. He had to have been bringing you breakfast, but something must have happened to surprise him. What was it though?" the bushy haired girl wondered aloud.

Blaise mournfully shut his eyes, and spoke.

"I know. He saw us, sleeping on my bed and I bet he thought something more was going on. Oh, Merlin, he thinks we're…"

"Oh, no. That's horrible! Come on, we have to go tell him nothing happened." Hermione nearly shrieked.

"Yeah, I don't…I don't want him to be upset with me."

The two made their way down the hall, and knocked on the door to Harry's room.

"Harry, open up! We need to speak with you! Please open the door. Harry, nothing's going on! Please, answer us." They tried to coax him out and get some sort of answer but all they received was Harry's silence and a shout from Mrs. Weasley to keep it down.

"Hermione, what are we going to do? Harry thinks that the two of us are together and that's the last thing I want for him to think!" Blaise worried, the two once again ensconced in his room, "I need to talk to him. It's been days and one of us finally gets the nerve to talk to the other and this happens. I can't take it anymore! We need to talk damnit!"

"I know," she replied in a hushed voice, "But he's got to be feeling hurt right now-"

"Well, if he'd just speak to me and let me explain!" Blaise interrupted, but quieted under Hermione's frown. She really didn't like to be interrupted while she was in lecture mode. Or any mode, really.

"As I was saying, he's got to be feeling hurt right now, but sooner or later he'll need to come out of that room. Sooner, if Mrs. Weasley has anything to do with it. You just have to wait for a little bit to explain."

"But that's just it Hermione, I have been waiting! For ages, and I don't think I can wait any longer. If this keeps going on and hanging over our heads, then once we get to Hogwarts we'll never get the chance to talk again! I'll be back in Slytherin, buried deep beneath the castle and you Gryffindors will be high above us in your tower. This can't wait any more!" Blaise exploded.

"It will be difficult, back at school, but I don't think Harry will just forget about you." Hermione tried to soothe.

"Yeah, well, there's thousands upon thousands of places to hide in the castle, especially for him, and he can avoid me for the rest of our school careers if he puts his, albeit less witty than my own, mind to it." He returned wryly, shooting her not quite optimism down.

"You could always corner him in the Great Hall."

"I'm sure a confession of this type would go down real well during breakfast. I can see it now. 'Hey Harry, fancy meeting you here. Just wanted to let you know, I want you bad, and if you could, I'd want you to bear my children. Just a thought. I'm sure Snape could whip up a potion. So, what say you?' Yeah, that'd go great whilst someone was eating their eggs and toast." was his reply.

"I doubt Snape would want to make a potion granting a pregnancy that would create another Potter to torture him. He's pretty against impregnating Potters." A voice interrupted.

"Now, us on the other hand, I'm sure we could think something up. Perhaps in a light mint flavor? Does Harry even like mint?" A second, identical voice stated. By now, Blaise and Hermione, mortified and reasonably entertained respectively, were caught by the interruption.

"But, Blaise, why does Harry need to carry the kids? Why couldn't you have Harry's children?" George asked, for that was who caused the first interruption.

"I don't do swollen ankles." Was the first thing the Italian teen blurted, thus causing a startled silence which was broken by the second mysterious voice.

"He does have a point there. A vaguely disturbing and quickly thought out point, but a point none the less. He's probably thought about it before." Fred nodded sagely.

"About what? How he'd look if he somehow got pregnant? Kind of an odd thing for a guy to think about Blaise. Methinks someone has issues." George said his tone mock-serious.

Hermione could only watch in horrified awe. And amusement, there was definitely laughter in her eyes, Blaise was sure of it.

"So, I gather that we can throw that 'Blaise is gay and wants Harry' party now, yeah?" Fred asked.

"Well, we were going to have the party anyway, but just call it the 'Secret Happy Fun Time' party while pointing and laughing at the two of them." His twin responded, smirking at the steadily growing blush on Blaise.

"Yes, well, you can't actually have a party if one of the…guests of honor doesn't come out of his room." Hermione stated matter-of-factly, trying to end her friends suffering, not realizing that this topic wasn't all that spectacular either. Hermione's quick like that.

Blaise's face fell.

"She's got a point. He doesn't want to talk to me."

"And exactly-" Fred.

"How is that-" George.

"Any different from-" Fred.

"The past few days?" Surround sound.

"We think Harry was going to come in here to speak with Blaise earlier, but he walked in to find the two of us asleep on Blaise's bed. He got the wrong idea and hasn't left his room since." Hermione winced.

"Ah, Harry, so naïve and unable to get just how much Blaise likes him."

"If he were any more clueless he'd be Ron." George replied, only to add quietly to Fred, "And Hermione would be Blaise."

"Well, George-ier, I think we should leave these two to plot and plan on how to smarten up our little Harrykins."

"Indeed, Fred-liest, besides, we need to cook up a minty new concoction."

"Right-o, Twin One, let's be off."

"Post haste, Twin Two. And so, we bid you both-"

"Adieu."

With that, the Terribly Twinly left the room in identical near silent 'cracks' of apparition, clueing those left behind in on how they had gotten into the room in the first place. Hermione broke the deafening silence left in their wake.

"I figured those two would have a more flamboyant exit. So, are we going to plot and plan, like the twins subtly suggested?"

"Of course! Who better to plot and plan than a smart Gryffindor and a sneaky Slytherin?"

"Fred and George?"

"You couldn't let me have my moment, could you?"

"No, not really."

"Wench."

"Blaise-y bear."

"That's just cruel."

* * *

As this absurd conversation was happening, the one with eyes as green as fresh pickled toad happened to be moping about in his room.

Not an unusual occurance for the Wizarding Worlds Saviour, to tell you the truth. But when one is destined to save the world from a mad man with seriously disturbing defaults, a face like the belly of an angry slug, and a plan to blanket the world (and so far only Riddle Manor) in an all emcompassing darkness and pain, one is allowed these moments of indulgence. Too bad no one else agreed with this. Anyway, back with Harry.

Said, teenage wizard was upset and feeling hurt. The one he had decided to show true affection and perhaps love for had been happily asleep with one of his best friends. Not just asleep, but cuddling.

This was a problem for Harry.

As such, when said miscreants tried to force him out, he disregarded them, feeling no need to be subjected to their displays of affection that were sure to follow the opening of the door. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want to see them in their new relationship. Maybe after he picked up his broken emotions and donned his 'Harry the Good Guy Mask' he could go out there, but for now, he wanted to be alone.

Harry wandered over to his bed and curled up with his knees hugged to his chest and a blanket pulled over him tightly, this behaviour a remnant of his childhood under the stairs. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, and and let out a silent sob, his fist trying to muffle the sounds. Slowly, ever so slowly, tears fell from his normally vibrant eyes, and stained his pillow. Silent sobs racked his body, not a sound was released. His 'Dursley Training' still ingrained into him after all these years. Once again, Harry Potter wept, silent and alone.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, right? Kind of depressing. As it is, rach didn't get to read the whole chapter, and I'm sure it'll probably bring her down when she does. About the wait, not cool, right? Well, I got a promotion, rach is once again back at school with band and other stuff. Honestly, I think today was the first time we actually conversated in weeks if not a month or so. Remember, we live with two timezones between us. So, anyway, new chapter, yeah! I'm happy with it, yeah! Art is a bang! Heh, a cookie if you get where that is from. Ja ne, Ivy. 


	12. A Rose By Any Other Name

**_Disclaimer:_** Seriously, it's after the holidays and we still didn't get that gift from J.K. Rowling giving us ownership rights to all things Harry Potter. Ah, well, there's always next year...

**_Warning: _**This fic contains SLASH, which means same sex pairings. If you don't like it don't read the fic. I don't think I can be any blunter than that...well, I could but you wouldn't respect me in the morning.

* * *

The door to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters was violently thrown open and a tall, thin, pale man in black stepped into the house. Molly Weasley bustled out from the kitchen to see who had arrived. She gasped.

"Severus! You're back! Are you alright?" before he could answer, she spoke again in that 'worried mother' tone that came naturally to her. "Come, I just made some tea in the kitchen. No one is awake yet, it's still quite early."She hurried Severus Snape into the kitchen, sat him down in the chair closest to the warm stove and she set a steaming cup of tea in front of him.

"Molly, I am fine, I assure you." he said coolly as she fussed over him. She, of course, ignored him and started to fix him a hearty breakfast, commenting on how he was too thin and needed to eat more. "You'd think You-Know-Who would pay more attention to his followers' nutrition.." he heard her mumble under her breath.When the large breakfast was placed in front of him, he motioned for Molly to sit at the table across from him. "Molly, has anything happened while I've been... away?"Blaise chose that moment to walk into the kitchen for his morning coffee...

---------------

There was a vaguely horrified and enraged silence that followed his entrance. Mostly from the two Slytherins as Mrs. Weasley continued puttering about the kitchen fixing breakfast. The sound of her plunking a mug of coffee on the table in readiness for Blaise broke the silence.

"What exactly are _you _doing _here_?" Severus hissed in disbelief. Blaise collected himself as best he could and replied.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Professor_."

"You have no idea the trouble you have wrought, do you boy?"

"As I don't really care about any trouble I may have caused for Death Eaters, no, I don't." the younger of the two snakes spoke, as if the words weren't the proverbial flame to the tinderbox. Molly chose that moment to interrupt the heated and near silent conversation, completely unaware of the explosion that was nearing eruption.

"Eat up, dear, you need to regain more of your strength," she practically cooed to Blaise, "And you'd do well, to eat too, Severus." she reprimanded, glaring until the two began to dig in, less heartily on Snape's part of course. It seems he wasn't as immune to a Molly Weasley Glare as he'd have most believe.

Nodding in approval, she went about her business while Snape continued to watch Blaise through narrowed eyes. The room began to fill as others were awoken by the smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. All hesitated to approach the table while the Potions Master occupied it. Fred and George not included.

"Ah! Good Morning, Blaise!"

"Indeed it is a great morning, dear brother!"

"But of course."

"Why, little Blaise is awake-"

"Happy and healthy!"

"The birds are singing-"

"And love is in the air!"

At this Blaise glared at the twins, but couldn't hide the faint blush.

Snape's eyes widened fractionally.

"Ah, to be young and in love."

"To be or not to be."

A few wondered where the Twins had picked up any Shakespeare. There was a house-elf involved.

That's all you'd need to know.

"Indeed a valid question. Ah, well, he's not a rose, but his mum was a Lily!" Hermione squeaked, and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter at Blaise's mortified expression. This had nothing on Snape's.

Snape quickly regained his composure and stood up, motioning toward the sitting room. "Zabini. A word, please."

Blaise sat at the table, sipping his coffee. "Professor, I do believe you just said four. Which is four more than I wanted to hear from you, thank you."

"I believe it would be in your best interest to talk about this, as it concerns some _maternal_ affairs." the Potions Professor drawled, not paying attention to Hermione's gasp at the subtle mention of Blaise's mother.

Blaise's hands shook with anger. "Why, you filthy piece of sh--"

"BLAISE!" a voice screeched. Turning, Blaise found the voice belonged to a very red-faced Molly Weasley. She pointed angrily to the sitting room. "Go. Talk. NOW."

Knowing better than to cross Mrs Weasley, Blaise muttered a "Yes, ma'am." and stalked off to the sitting room.

-------------

When both men were sitting down, the older man began to speak. "Zabini, how did you get here?"

"Why should I tell you? I have no reason to trust you." Blaise spoke, his voice cold and bitter.

"How else do you think I would be able to get into this house? You must know where my loyalties lie-"

"I think I do, _sir_." Blaise eyed the potions master's arm and, though it was covered, Severus Snape understood the implication.

"Zabini. I am a spy for the Order. How else do you think they get their inside information?"

Blaise nodded. It made sense, but that didn't mean he trusted the man."Now, Zabini, care to tell me how you got here?"

Blaise sighed and told him the story, from Aiden's party, to Hermione's note, to all of his injuries, to the three letters he received on his birthday. Blaise spoke harshly, as though he blamed Snape for what had happened.

Snape nodded at the end of Blaise's tale. "I heard Aiden talking about what had happened to your mother. I am most deeply sorry."

"You _KNEW?!?_" Blaise shouted "Can't you go to the Ministry and testify or something?!?"

"Zabini, you know I cannot do that. It would compromise my role as a spy, and most likely my life. Also, who do you think is gaining control of the Ministry?"

"Bullshit. She is dead. _DEAD._ Because of your stupid 'friends.' Does that mean _anything_? They _killed_ her!"

"There are always casualties in war, Zabini."Blaise's voice got deathly soft, but still managed to cut through the air with a venom that Snape flinched.

"She didn't deserve to die. You know that. I know that. If I find Aiden and his piece-of-shit cronies, I will tear them to pieces. And if I find out you had _anything_ to do with her murder, I will make you suffer. Take _that_ for casualties, you traitorous son-of-a-bitch." and before Snape could reply, Blaise stalked upstairs, unaware of the five pairs of ears listening at the kitchen door.

-------------

In silence, the five turned ashen faces towards each other, Hermione's eyes full of tears as she grimaced at what they had overheard.

"He didn't want anyone to know."

"What? Why not? You knew?" Mrs. Weasely questioned.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, why didn't he want us to know?" Remus asked, concern etching his face.

"He...he didn't want anyone to know that he's alone." the young woman replied, her voice a near whisper.

"Alone? He thinks he's alone? Where on earth did he ever get that idea?" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"He's a Slytherin in a house full of Gryffindors, his only living relative was murdered and he knows who did it. And this person is most certainly not a friend. So, to him, this unequivocally, proves that he is alone in the world." Hermione explained.

"Oh, no. That's horrible, he can't think that! We're here for him, and I won't hear anything different, do you understand?" Mrs. Weasley threatened her two mischievous twins.

"Mum, I don't think-"

"That's something you'll-"

"Need to worry about."

"Yeah, we like Blaise-"

"Sneaky Slytherin tendencies and all." the identical redheads were unusually solemn.

"Thank you boys, that makes me happy to hear it. Hermione, be a dear please and go make sure Blaise isn't...alone," she winced, "and don't forget, you have plans this afternoon."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I won't forget." at that, Hermione stood from her seat and walked slowly up to Blaise's bedroom.

"Molly, we need to speak with Dumbledore about this." Remus spoke, pulling the Weasley matriarch from her thoughts.

"Yes, I do believe we should."

--------

Harry had decided he was going to keep to his room as much as possible in the near future. He ran downstairs to grab an orange to eat for breakfast and ran back upstairs. There was a sad silence in the kitchen. He could not deal with any more sad. As he was heading back to his room, he heard a pair of voices from Hermione's room.

"You are not alone. I promise. You have so many people that care about you, Blaise. I love you-"At this point, Harry couldn't take anymore and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door.

He didn't get to hear Hermione finish her sentence, "you are my best friend, besides Harry and Ron, of course."

Harry tried to concentrate on the school book he was supposed to be reading, but all he could think about was Hermione and Blaise. He hated that he finally trusted his heart with someone, only to have that someone smash it under his stupid expensive Italian boots. He hid out in his room until late at night when he figured everyone else was asleep. He crept downstairs to make some toast, since he had barely eaten all day. He sat on the couch and ate the toast silently when he noticed the black leather jacket that was thrown over the back of the seat. Harry picked it up and caught a whiff of a very familiar scent.

"Omigod." Harry whispered. This was Blaise's jacket. He couldn't quite explain how he knew, he just knew. He put the jacket up to his face and inhaled deeply, like it was the strongest, most powerful drug he could imagine. It was a bittersweet feeling. He could smell Blaise, it was as though he was right there, his strong arms around Harry, protecting him from the world, but Harry knew that would never happen, and he could feel his heart break as a silent sob escaped his lips and tears streamed down his face.

-------

Blaise walked silently downstairs to grab a glass of water, when he saw something curled up on the sofa, wrapped up in...Wait... _his_ jacket? He crept closer and saw that it was Harry and Blaise's stomach dropped like a lead weight when he saw the dried tear tracks on Harry's face. Blaise tried to gently shake Harry awake. When he realised Harry wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Blaise lifted the smaller boy into his arms and carried him upstairs to his room. As Blaise reached Harry's bed and set him down, Harry let out a whimper and mumbled in his sleep.

"Please...don't leave me. Blaise..."

Blaise froze at Harry's words and finally whispered "I won't."

"Promise?" came the mumbled reply."I swear. I'm yours. Forever."

Blaise drew the sheets and comforter up to Harry's shoulders, then, without thinking, wrapped his leather jacket back around the beautiful raven-haired boy. A happy smile graced the sleeping boy's face. Blaise ran his fingers gently over Harry's cheek and hummed a soft lullaby for him. Before leaving, he grabbed a pencil off of Harry's desk and muttered a quick transfiguration spell and placed the gift next to his sleeping angel.

-------

Harry awoke, confused, in his own bed. Though it was before sunrise, Harry felt as though he'd never slept better in his life. He looked around and was surprised. Wrapped around him was Blaise's black leather jacket. On the pillow next to him was a single red carnation with a handwritten note.

_"Red Carnation.__ Meanings: My Heart Aches for You and Admiration._

_I am yours._

_Forever."_

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, it just went and got all fluffy and sweet. Seriously, when I read that I did a gasp/squeak and covered my mouth with my hand. I swear it was the girliest sound I have ever made. As I'm a girl and prone to girly sounds whilst reading fics this is really saying something. So, Rach and I went all chapter writing like we used to. And I'm happy about it by the way. Today was a good day, no work, bought some Furuba, ate some pizza, and got to write another chapter with my partner in crime, racheesi. Good times good times. We hope you like the chapter and that reading it reduces you to girly sounds as well. Especially if we have any readers of the male persuasion because that would totally make me want to glomp you. Ja ne, Ivy.


	13. I'll Have What He's Having

**Disclaimer:** This fic doesn't belong to either racheesi or ivysnowe, much to our chagrin and we can't claim it on our taxes as ours either, so you know it's not. Meh.

**_Warning: _**This fic contains _Yaoi, Slash, Boys love, shonen-ai, _if you don't like the idea of two guys together, then what the hell are you doing reading this fic?

* * *

Harry got ready for the day with a wide smile on his face. This smile did not really convey the confused feelings running through his head.

'_Blaise.__ He says that he has feelings for me, well his note did anyway. But, if that's true then why __have he and Hermione__ been so _close _lately? __Argh__! This is so confusing!' _

He frowned as he pulled a, relatively, clean shirt over his head, and zipped up his jeans. He looked at the beautiful red carnation that now adorned his bedside table, touching the petals gently, almost reverently.

"What is he doing?" the green eyed young man thought aloud. Shaking his head to rid himself of anymore confusing and potentially depressing thoughts he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was beginning to get breakfast started.

"Ah! Good morning, Harry dear! You're up early today." she looked him over, concern in her eyes, "You didn't have any trouble sleeping did you?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. No, I slept really well. In fact, I reckon I haven't had such a good nights sleep in a long while!" he chirped back, the smile from before back on his face.

"Well, that's good to hear. I've been worried about you, dear. You've not had a smile on your face in quite a few days. I'm glad to see that's not a problem anymore. Now, why don't you help me get things ready for everyone. I swear, Fred and George eat enough for a small country. And Ron..." she muttered the last, waving her wand at the stove which heated into readiness immediately. Harry just grinned and shook his head as he cracked eggs onto the frying pan.

Mrs. Weasley and Remus were the only ones who knew that Harry enjoyed cooking, and that most days Harry would help Mrs. Weasley cook meals for everybody. Of course, the Weasley matriarch had to become used to someone else working in her domain. It took a bit, but eventually she came to enjoy the time she and Harry spent together. She considered him her youngest son and she relished the moments they had together, cooking for what boiled down to their family. She gave him a soft smile and continued to make breakfast.

Soon, everyone had wandered into the kitchen, Blaise included. Harry placed the dishes of food on the table, watching Blaise through his eyelashes. What he didn't know was that this made him look very alluring and Blaise had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, as it was his eyes shut in slight pleasure. He startled slightly as someone stood next to him and called out his name.

The Slytherin opened his eyes and gasped at the vision that befell him. There stood the most beautiful creature in the world. Harry was a vision, beautiful and perfect. The only thing that made him more perfect was the mug of coffee held in his hands and being offered to Blaise. Blaise groaned and near ripped the mug from Harry's hands. Coffee tended to bring out the caveman side of Blaise.

He put the hot drink to his lips and marveled at the wonderful taste. It seemed like every time he had a cup of coffee; it was the best cup of coffee he had ever tasted.

"Omigod, Harry," Blaise moaned, more to his mug than anything."I love you."

The whole table went silent. Both Harry and Blaise turned a bright red as every resident of the house stared at them.

"Erm... I meant... because he gave me coffee." Blaise stuttered. "I love coffee. See?" He downed the rest of his coffee, not even pausing to wince as it burned down his throat. As soon as the last drop left the cup, Blaise slammed the mug down on the table and ran full speed upstairs.

Harry quickly tried to cover Blaise's departure. "WHO WANTS EGGS!?!?" he yelled awkwardly to the dead silent room. He didn't wait for an answer, but started throwing immense piles of scrambled eggs onto plates with his spatula.

Ron blinked slowly and started to fork the copious amounts off eggs into his mouth, trying to ignore the implications of what had just occurred. He grimaced slightly when his brain wouldn't shut up and continued to point out many different moments in which Harry and Blaise had behaved in odd ways when in each other's presence.

'_I have a feeling that no matter what happens, I'm not going to like it, but someone will force me to. Brilliant.'_

Hermione bit her lip to keep the insanely girly giggles that were threatening to escape.

_'Ha! I can't believe he said that! Oh, god, that was so cute! I'm never going to let either of them live this down.' _

The older generations that were there began to understand what exactly was happening right underneath their noses. Molly and Arthur were shocked, and a little dismayed that Harry hadn't ended up with their Ginny, but weren't going to push, well Arthur probably wouldn't anyway. Remus was highly amused. He was a Marauder, enough said.

Ginny pouted at Harry for a moment before deciding that Blaise and Harry would be very pretty to look at. First of all, she wasn't blind and they were both good looking, and second of all she would get to embrace her inner 'boys love fangirl', while still figuring out ways to maneuver herself into being with Harry and Blaise both.

_'Why not?__ It could work...' she deluded. _

Harry only continued to blush horribly and scowl at the floor for not opening and swallowing him up to escape from all the incredulous and smug looks he was beginning to get.

"Well, now, that was unexpected." a voice broke the near silence. Hermione was still trying to muffle her giggles.

"Indeed, dear brother, I had hoped one of them would say something to that effect-"

"Yes, but not a declaration of love over a cup of coffee."

"Perhaps not, but nothing says loving like our Harry fondling a mug of coffee."

"Bet Blaise wished he was fondling something else..."

While the twins were having their ping pong of a conversation, each occupant of the kitchen was steadily growing more amused and scandalized (on Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's part) but it was that last, that had Ron choking and laughing at the same time. It was after Mrs. Weasley had shrieked a "BOYS!" and Hermione had finished laughing and thumping Ron on the back that they noticed the thumping noise had continued even after she stopped. The sound brought their attention to a thoroughly humiliated Harry Potter who was banging his head on the table, cursing under his breath that the floor still hadn't opened up and removed his painful existence.

"Chin up Harry, at least you know what get's Blaise's coffee hot."

While everyone was laughing at this Weasley Twin (no one is sure which one) outburst, Harry took this opportunity to run as fast as his legs could take him upstairs. He stopped in the hallway seeing a thoroughly mortified Blaise Zabini banging his head against a wall in a perfect imitation of Harry's concussion-educing thumps against the kitchen table."Uh...Hey..." Harry squeakedBlaise took one look at the raven-haired boy and all color drained from his face. He turned and ran into his bedroom. Harry, feeling an overload of teenage angst already, mistook this for embarrassment and regret and, tears forming in his emerald eyes, ran into his own bedroom.

* * *

Blaise was about to jump onto his bed when he noticed a dark purple letter on his bed. 

"Uh oh, this can't be good." he muttered and went to find Hermione.

"Hermione, can you check these for curses?" Blaise asked once the girl appeared in his bedroom. "That is Aiden's stationary."

The girl visibly paled and nodded slowly. She spent the next hour checking the letter for every curse imaginable and finding none, she let Blaise know it was okay to open the letter.

Blaise slowly opened the dark envelope and a note and three pictures fell out. Blaise picked up the pictures and felt the blood drain from his head. The first was a picture of him, sitting on the porch of 12 Grimmauld Place. The second was of Harry, through the window of his bedroom. He was sleeping peacefully with Blaise's leather jacket and a flower sitting by his head. The last picture was of Blaise and Harry smiling at each other in the backyard of the Order's headquarters. Blaise would love these pictures if the situation didn't make him feel sick to his stomach. He handed the pictures to the worried Hermione and, without waiting to see her reaction to the pictures picked up the note

_"You will suffer. So will __he."_

Blaise immediately passed out.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Draaammaaaa!! Sorry, I had to say that. Yeah, long time no post, ne? Oh, well. You've all got one now. I was off today, Rach wasn't busy with school/band stuff, so we deciede to write...once I got my baka computer to let me use Word, anyway, hoped you liked another chapter of our 'Harry is in angst and Blaise needs to heal him with some sweet sweet lovin' saga. I know we did. Oh, and a cookie for whoever gets where the title of the chapter is from. Ja ne!

_ivysnowe_ and _**racheesi**_


	14. Love Hurts

**_Warning: This fic contains slash/yaoi, boy on boy goodness, and other similar subjects that make others question things. So. You are warned...Oh, yeah, we also don't advocate underage drinking. _**

* * *

With the threats looming over Blaise's head like a cloud, he once again started to avoid Harry. It was his pathetic (yes, he knew it was pathetic) attempt at trying to keep Harry safe. Hermione had gone through this same thing with Harry before and understood that it was only going to cause Harry to feel hurt and angry.

In the back of his head, Blaise knew this solution wouldn't work for long, as his object of affection was rather adept at getting into trouble. And was known for an...interesting temper. A temper that was steadily growing worse and worse when Blaise would avert his eyes or ignore him everytime they were in a room togther.

"You need to at least let him know what's going on." Hermione whispered to Blaise while they were in the sitting room with the other teens spread out around them, reading, talking, or staring into the flames of the fireplace.

"I can't. It's best if he doesn't get wrapped up in this." Blaise stubbornly hissed back.

"Well, I believe it's a little too late for that." she huffed, "You have feelings for him, and he does in return for you. Besides, forewarned is forearmed!"

"Hermione! I can't. This is my problem, and I'll deal with it," _Even if that means confronting Aiden on my own_, he thought to himself.

"That's just it, it's not your problem. It's all of our problem. Aiden is a Death Eater. That means Voldemort. And, sadly, that means Harry is involved, which includes all of us as well. I think that's something you still don't understand." his friend continued on in a quiet yet fierce voice. What both of them failed to realise was that Harry was very aware of their conversation. No, he couldn't hear it, but with the way the two were behaving it had started to agitate him. Throughout their whispered argument, the Boy-Who-Lived unconciously clenched and unclenched his fists, not once taking his heated gaze away from the flames. Unable to take it anymore, his anger and confusion got the better of him.

"That's it!" he growled, standing up and glaring at them, "Either you share with the rest of the class, or take it into another room. I'm sick of the two of you acting like the rest of us don't even exist! Well, I have to let you know, we're here and we don't appreciate the two of you huddled in a little corner discussing who knows what! If the two of you want to be alone, fine! Be alone, but take it somewhere else where I don't have to see or hear it." with a final scathing look at Blaise, who had by now froze in a stunned disbelief, he walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him without a touch from Harry.

Blaise stared off at Harry in stunned disbelief. "I-..."

"Yes. Blaise. You. This is your problem. Fix it. Now." Hermione hissed and walked off to try and talk to Harry.

Blaise looked around the room when an idea struck. Minutes later, Blaise was standing outside Ron's room. Ron seemed to be the only one oblivious to the uncomfortable tension between Blaise and Harry. Blaise rapped on the door.

"Yeah?" Ron answered, staring, confused, at Blasie.

Blaise held up a large bottle of firewhiskey. "Chess?"

A huge grin lit up Ron's face. "Of course!"

No sooner had Blaise stepped into the room with the bottle when the door was wedged open and two familiar redheads walked in.

"I believe-"

"-that someone-"

"-decided to have a party-"

"-without inviting these two blokes who are absolutely fascinating-"

"-handsome-"

"-witty-"

"-clever-"

"-humble-"

"-oh yes! Oh so humble!... "

"Interesting-"

"-shiny-"

"...Shiny, Gred?"

"I ran out of adjectives, Forge."

"Oh. Right then."

"Anyway,"

"Do you want to-"

"-share some of that-"

"-lovely, tasty-"

"-delicious beverage?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, but motioned the elder twins into the room with a wave of the bottle.

"Might as well join us. I need all the entertainment I can get right now." Blaise muttered.

"Yeah, sure." Ron unconciously answered eyeing the firewhiskey that Fred was now in the process of drinking. Fred grimaced as the alcohol burned his throat, but smiled before passing it on to his youngest brother.

"I bet you do, after that little show you, Hermione, and Harry gave us earlier. What was that all about anyway?" George questioned while watching Ron and Blaise pass the now half empty bottle between them.

"I don't want to talk about it." Blaise replied.

After a few more drinks and some of that twinly entertainment that Blaise mentioned before, they were all well and throughly pissed. Fred and George had somehow ended up underneath the bed with their legs sticking out of opposite side. Ron and Blaise on the other hand were leaning up against a wall and eachother, the last of the second bottle the Twins had made appear beaing passed back and forth.

"Ya know," Ron slurred, "Yer an okay guy. I thought you were gonna go all Slyfer...Sliver...snakey on us when ya first got here, but ya didn, so that's good. Cuz, yer a good guy."

"Harry doesn't think so." the Slytherin mourned, "He hates me. I know he does. But I don't hate him. He's a good guy too, but he really really hates me. Alot. It's cuz Hermynonny and me talk alot."

"Yeah. I used ta think he liked you, cuz he made me be nice to you, but now he doesn't."

Blaise started to laugh, in a weird gasping kind of way that led to sobbing.

"He can't hate me. I'm doin this for him. Cuz, I love him. Ya know? I really love him, makes my chest hurt."

Ron was nodding sagely from the side. Well, as sagely as any drunk person can be. Which is, not much.

"Yeah, I kinda knew that. Didn't wanna think 'bout it though."

"Ron."

"Yeah, Blazey?"

"Gimme the bottle."

"Okay."

They finished off the bottle and passed out, still leaning against each other, leaving them to Fred and George's mercies.

"Fred."

"Mmm..."

"Freeeeeeeed."

"Ungh..."

"FRED!"

"Wha-?"

"I've got a plan!"

"Yippee. Shuddup."

"Stop complaining! I've figured out a way to make Blaise and Harry get together!"

"George. I don't believe you. You are drunk. I am drunk. We don't come up with very good ideas when we're drunk."

"No! This one is foolproof! We make Harry jealous!"

"Hmm..."

"You see...we make Ron and Blaise look all cuddly like this..."

"George! Don't put his hand there! That's not cuddling! That's groping!"

"You are no fun when you're drunk."

"Just because I am thinking things through...Don't put his hand there either!"

"Is this better?"

"I suppose."

"Ok. Now lets go get Harry."

"...well, I guess it could work..."

* * *

**A/N: **Anyunghashimnika! Haha, just kidding. Anywhoozles, we're back after a delay of...yeah. I blame the stupid emails that contained the chapter, but weren't being recieved. So, in honor (or because of our guilt) of the delay of ficage we'll have another spifftastic chapter up really quickly. Yah!


	15. Cause and Effect

**_Disclaimer: Neither Racheesi or Ivysnowe own the rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters...although Ivysnowe does have a wand and some Harry Potter action figures. Word yo. _**

**_Warning: Once again, Slash and Yaoi, beware..._**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Ron?" Hermione asked the morning after Blaise and the three Weasley boys had gotten drunk.

"Uh, no. I haven't seen him since dinner last night." Harry shrugged, unconcerned. Fred and George shared a quick mischeivious look before speaking up.

"I could hear him snoring away in his sweet little dreams when I walked past his room on my way down." George spoke up, grinning.

"Honestly, the time to get up has come and gone. He should be up by now. Harry, go prod him awake or something." the bushy haired girl ordered, unaware that she was playing right into the Twins dubious plan. Harry rolled his eyes and got up from his seat to wake up his friend, not putting up a fight as arguing with Hermione was usually pretty futile. He made his way up the stairs and didn't even bother knocking on the door before he pushed it open. He took three steps into the room before stopping in shocked disbelief.

Ron and Blaise were still tucked up against the wall. Well, Blaise was anyway. Ron was cuddled up to him in a most...disturbing fashion, while Blaise was spooning behind him, his right leg thrown over Ron's hip and his arms wrapped around the red heds torso. What really bothered Harry was the fact that Blaise was nuzzling the back of Ron's neck.  
Harry's jaw was clenching angrily even as tears began to burn at his eyes. Tears of pain and betrayal.

Faster than it had happened before, the build up of Harry's magic thrummed through the room and slammed outward, slamming the door off it's hinges and into the hallway, the bed was lifted up and thrown against a wall, and all the junk in Ron's room was picked up and began to swirl around Harry in a whipping cyclone. The only things uneffected were Ron and Blaise, who were now very much awake, and Harry at the centre of the magical explosion. Feet were heard pounding up the stairs as loud voices shouted questions.

Hermione was the only one brave enough to enter the room. She put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and muttered a couple of calming charms. She took Harry aside and began to calm him down, talking in hushed tones, while Blaise and Ron were anything but quiet.

"What the bloody hell, mate?! I'm not a fairy! Ew!" Ron all but screamed.

"I know...I don't remember anything like that happening! You aren't even my type!" Blaise yelled back.

"You apparently don't have a type when you're drunk! That was almost rape!"

"You don't remember as much as I don't!"

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed and the two other boys were dead silent. Harry took a few steps toward Blaise and spoke so quietly that only the other boy could hear him, but the entire household felt the anger radiating off of him.

"So apparently I wasn't good enough for you and neither was Hermione, so you're trying to round off the 'Golden Trio' is that it? You get him so drunk that he won't even care that you've already broken his best friend's heart and messed around with his other best friend. You are disgusting, Zabini."

"Harry... that's not what happened. I-"

"You make me sick, Zabini. Get out of my godfather's house. You have overstayed your welcome." Harry's face was blank, emotionless.

Blaise's eyes filled with tears "Harry...please..."

"Go. If I never see you again, it will be too soon. If you try to come near me ever again, you'd better pray Aiden Malfoy finds you before I do."

Blaise only let one tear fall before turning on his heel, grabbing his leather jacket, and walking slowly out of the house while the rest of the Order of the Pheonix watched silently, in disbelief.

It was almost a week later and Harry hadn't spoken about Blaise since kicking him out. Everytime someone tried to mention it his stiffening posture and a glare would quickly silence them. Finally having enough, and feeling both guilty and worried (two words not normally in their vocabulary) Fred and George managed to get a hold of Harry and tried to explain things to him.

"Look, it was only supposed to make you jealous and get you to face that you like Blaise." One started.

"Yeah, to make you confess to him so that the two of you would stop being so awkward around each other." said the other.

"We really didn't think that this would happen. That you'd kick him out." As they tried to explain, Harry became quieter and quieter, as if he were turning in on himself.

"Why did you think that would work?" he asked after the silence became too much.

"I dunno...we were a bit...drunk at the time. It's not much of an excuse, but there it is"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" the younger of the three asked cooly.

"It's getting clearer and clearer to us everyday that Blaise isn't here mate"

"...He needs to come back"

It was another day after the conversation and members of the Order of the Phoenix had begun searching for Blaise. There wasn't news of anything until late that evening when a younger member burst through the doors.

"I've found him"

The young man was currently an apprentice Healer at St. Mungo's named Jayson, and had only happened upon the name 'Blaise Zabini' while doing his rounds at the hospital. He had come across a file with the Slytherin's name on it and had immediately read it, his eyes rounding in shock as he finished. Jayson had a conversation with the main Healer on the floor and once he had permission, breathed a sigh of relief, and took a document from the file. Unable to get word to HQ he had finished his shift before quickly making his way back to Grimmauld Place with the news.

"Blaise Zabini is currently a patient at St. Mungo's. I'm sorry. I really can't say anymore without violating my oaths. But, I can do one thing. I have something to give to Mr. Potter." with that, he gave the document from before to Harry to read. It was silent as he did so, the rest of the Order waiting anxiously to know what was happening. Once done, he looked up at the young healer.

"Is this for real?" he questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I spoke with a head healer and was given permission to give that to you. It's as real as you're ever going to get for something like that." was the solemn reply.

"Oh"

"Harry, dear, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked from her position further up the table.

"It's a part of Blaise's medical file. He's hurt really badly and in critical condition"

"Oh, no." she breathed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Jayson, but if you weren't able to let us know of his condition, why were you able to tell Harry?" Remus asked.

"It's because I'm Blaise's next of kin. He put me as family in his personal documents and I...what have I done?" Harry spoke brokenly, collapsing to his seat and slumping over.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, snap, what have _we_ done? Added a nice helping of angsty confusion, that's what. And we've really screwed with Harry's head. Blaise too, I'd imagine. I sense more angst in the future. Can we do it? In the words of a cute boyband member speaking broken english "Okay! We can!" haha, enjoy the chapters Ivy


	16. Torso's and Talent

**Disclaimer: Neither racheesi nor ivysnowe own any rights to Harry Potter or Harry Potter characters _(Psh, if I did, I'd have enough money to get to S. Korea to see my lovely lovely SuJu in concert. Ivy)_**

**_Warning: This fic contains Slash, yaoi, boy on boy lovin', violence, torture, and abuse. All ye who enter, beware...(that's pirate for, 'you no likey, you stay away')_**

* * *

Harry couldn't move. Blaise was in the hospital. Because of him. He kicked Blaise out of the house and, essentially, into Aiden Malfoy's clutches. Without thinking, Harry started toward the door to go to St. Mungo's when 2 pairs of hands stopped him. Fred and George Weasley looked at Harry with surprisingly serious gazes.

"Harry-"

"-if you go there-"

"-Malfoy could find you."

"-you'd be doing-"

"-exactly what he wants."

Harry considered this for a moment and then looked at the twins expectantly.

"What do I do, then?"

-  
After sharing matching smirks, the Twins swept Harry into their room. With their shared guilt in their part at getting Blaise kicked out in the first place, Fred and George decided to help make things right. It was only sweeter because they were able to pull a prank in the process.

"Alright. How are the two of you going to help me get to Blaise?" Harry reworded his question from before.

"How else? With one of our many wonderful inventions." Fred replied, while digging through a trunk that looked suspiciously like Mad Eye Moody's.

"Exactly, Harry. You see, we've been tinkering with the idea of Invisibility Cloaks, and seeing if we could expand upon an already excellent creation." George continued on as Fred's torso disappeared deeper into the trunk. Harry only watched in blank interest, before a loud cry of "AH HAH!!" was heard and Fred popped back up, a long slightly dulled copper colored cloth bundled in his arms.

"We've made a few modifications," the twin next to him explained as Fred demonstrated. "For one, the cloak flows about 10 cm away from your body so as to give you a little room beneath to manouver with out being restrained. Another thing, is that it has an automatic silencing charm placed into it so that you don't have to hold your breath or learn how to walk like a ninja. It seals closed, so that you don't have to hold the flaps together and frees up your hands. Finally, and what we believe is most important, it also has shielding magic on it, so it can resist up to five low to moderate spells being shot at it. After five, you'll start to feel the hits. It'll have to be resoaked in a special potion we made to get the sheilding back. Kind of annoying, really, but we're working on that problem." George was frowning slightly in thought as he finished explaining the different modification he and his twin had done to enhance the cloak.  
Harry could only gape in awe at what the two pranksters had created. It was perfect.

Fred grinned slightly and handed the copper cloak to the youngest in the room.

"We kind of figured you'd need one of these down the line"

"Sooner or later"

"Sooner, by the looks of it"

"So. You gonna get to him now, or what?" they both questioned Harry.

Harry put on the cloak and nearly ran out the door so that he could apparate to St. Mungo's. Once in St. Mungo's, he looked around for Blaise's room.

After about 20 minutes of searching, he found Blaise's room and carefully entered it. Aiden Malfoy was sleeping in a chair at the other end of the room. Harry saw Blaise and choked back a sob. He looked so hurt and helpless. Carefully, Harry took his own "original" invisibility cloak and put it over himself and quietly put Fred and George's safer creation over Blaise. He levitated Blaise as quietly as he could and began to back out of the room, trying not to disturb Aiden Malfoy. He just so happened to walk backward into the doorframe.

"Bugger!"

Aiden's eyes snapped open and before he could notice Blaise was gone from the bed, Harry decided against levitation and picked up Blaise and ran out of the room, Aiden following the invisable boys.

Harry managed to make it out of the hospital to apparate in front of Grimmauld Place. He got into the house and looked down. He was still invisable, but it looked like Blaise was floating in midair. Fred and George's cloak must have fallen off at the hospital, in front of Aiden Malfoy.

Shit.

Harry placed Blaise on his bed and tried to make him as comfortable as possible before Mrs. Weasley swept in along with Madam Pomfrey. The two women practically shoved him out the door as the checked over a still unconcious Blaise. Deciding to take things one at a time, and seeing as he wasn't able to get to Blaise, he moved on to his next problem. The cloak.

It was with an apprehensive look that Harry turned to the twins once again in search of help.

"Well, I see it worked." Fred grinned in self-satisfaction.

"Indeed, it did. Blaise is back and the cloak was a success." George smirked in pride.

"Yeah. Blaise is safe again, but something else happened. Something bad"

"Oh"

"Like what"

"I figured it was safer to put the new cloak over Blaise and just wear my father's...but when we were escaping, it must have slipped off. So...it's back at the hospital. With Aiden." Harry forced himself to say those horrible words, completely expecting to be yelled at. Only to look up after the silence had stretched on. He was surprised to see matching expressions of smugness.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. How quickly you doubt a Weasly product." Fred shook his head melodramatically.

"Tis a sad thing indeed, brother, to have such a creation put into suspicion." George agreed mournfully.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Harry questioned, very confused by now. Fred continued to shake his head.

"Harry. We made that cloak for you. Which means, it only works for you"

"But what about Blaise? It worked for him!" "No. It worked for you, because you put it on Blaise, I'm assuming. Which means, you wanted it to work while Blaise wore it." George spoke,

"Handy little creation of ours as well. It works by recognition and, like most magic, your will. Spells and potions combined to make it attuned to your magical signature"

"...well, spells and potions with a drop of your blood of course. Er, hope you don't mind that we swiped it after that fight you had with Ron. Just that drop, don't worry!" Fred chirped reassuringly.

"So. Wait. The cloak won't work for Aiden because I won't let it?" The two red heads nodded and Fred spoke up quickly.

"Exactly. Hell, he won't even be able to see it, unless you will your cloak to let him see it"

"Tell it to come back and it will. That my dear Mr. Potter was a trick we learned from the Marauders. A 'return to sender' spell, tweaked a bit to make it fit this unique situation." George continued before he was joined by his twin

."Well, go ahead and call it back to you"

"Er. Right. Cloak, come back to me." he had closed his eyes, but opened one to peek and see if the cloak had returned.

It hadn't.

"If you two are having me on, you'll not like the results." Harry warned.

Laughingly, Fred denied that they were lying as George explained.

"You have to want it to come back to you, Harry. Like a normaly summoning spell, you have to want it"

"Damn it! I do want it back! I want my cloak back and away from Aiden effing Malfoy!" Harry shouted angrily, only to have his cloak appear floating in front of him, as if a lost pet being found by it's owner.

"Oh, my"

"That worked rather well"

"Didn't it?"

They grinned as Harry took the cloak and stared at it in disbelief.

"Yeah, I reckon it did..."

* * *

**_A/N:_ Anyunghashimnika! ivysnowe and racheesi are back with another chapter. Mucho less angst, but lots of twinly genius, ne?**

**Soooo, we hope you enjoyed the chapter (and my blatant SuJu promoting...er...read more racheesi and ivysnowe ficage too)**


	17. Unfogging the Mind

**Disclaimer: Racheesi and Ivysnowe do not own anything that is considered controlling of the Harry Potter universe. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling...lucky freakin...grr**

**_Warning: _This fic contains Yaoi, Slash, Male/Male pairings. If you don't like, please go away. If you do, rock on and read...**

* * *

Harry slept in a chair next to Blaise's bed while he healed, no matter how many times Mrs. Weasley tried to coax him away. It seemed to everyone who entered Grimmauld Place, that Harry had chosen to let his guilt eat at him.

And it was true.

Since Blaise's rescue, Harry had only focused on that, his guilt. Like water swirling in a whirlpool, it only contiued to spin around his mind, constantly deepening his own self-hatred. His gaze had never once left Blaise's still and unmoving form. After nearly four days of this behaviour, a quiet Ron went to Harry to try and get some sort of reaction from him.

"Mate, even I know you can't keep doing this to yourself. You didn't know this was going to happen. Hell, no one saw this one coming. Everyone's really worried about you. I...Blaise is getting better, but you're only getting worse." Ron spoke carefully, his words surprisingly sincere, "What's going to happen when he wakes up and you're not able to be there for him when he needs you?"

"Ron, I am not leaving him." Harry said in a tone that clearly said "no arguments".

"I thought you'd say that, mate." Ron said, defeated. "I brought you some tea."

"Thanks." Harry said, taking the cup from Ron. He took a few sips and set it on the nightstand. A few seconds later, Harry felt his eyes start to drift shut.

"Ron, I am going to kill you." Harry said, yawning.

"Sorry mate, you have to heal yourself." Was the last thing Harry heard before he drifted off into a deep potion-induced sleep.

Blaise woke up sweating, nightmares of Aiden's attack repeating over and over and over in his mind. He looked around and was relieved (and confused) to find that he was back at Grimmauld Place. His door swung open to Molly Weasley carrying a tray of breakfast foods and various healing potions.

"I thought I heard you get up, dearie. How are you feeling?" Molly said in her typical mothering tone.

"I've been better, ma'am."

"Well, you have been unconscious for a few days. You weren't reacting at all when Harry rescued you from St. Mungo's..."

"Wait, Harry rescued me?"

"Yes, dearie. He was feeling horribly guilty. We had to give him an extra strength sleeping potion to even get him to leave your room to go to bed." Molly sat down on the side of Blaise's bed and grabbed his hand. "Now, you know I see Harry as a son, but I see you as one as well, Blaise, and when it comes to my children, I never hesitate to give out advice when I think it's necessary. I really don't think you should hold a grudge against Harry for what he did to you, because, believe me, he has been mentally suffering just as much as you have physically. I know it would mean the world to him if you would just forgive him."

"I do, Mrs. Weasley." Blaise whispered.

Molly patted Blaise's hand and stood up. "Well, good then, love. Now you eat some breakfast and get up your strength. I really hate to ask you to go through this again, but when you're done eating, a few Order members are downstairs and they would like to hear your account of what happened."

"Alright, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." Blaise said politely.

The day passed by quickly for Blaise. He told the order members what happened between him and Aiden and spend the rest of the day in his bed, reading and taking healing potions. The only problem was that every time he tried to sleep, the horrible images of Aiden's attack would come back as though they were happening all over again.

Before he could stop himself, Blaise threw back the covers of his bed and walked down the hall to Harry's room. He opened the door and looked at the tired looking boy sleeping in the bed. Blaise silently crept over to the bed and found a comfortable spot, sleeping dreamlessly next to Harry Potter.

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. How did he get in a bed? Why wasn't he in Blaise's room? As his eyes started to focus, he noticed the aforementioned Italian boy lying next to him, eyes wide open and a smirk on his bruised face.

"Potter, you look like hell."

--

Harry sat upright in a flash, before grunting in pain, his headache catching up to him. He squinted at Blaise through still sleep hazed eyes and watched as the aforementioned male handed him his glasses.

After taking a better look at Blaise, he replied.

"Yeah, you too"

"Well, at least we match." Blaise shrugged, his words causing Harry to wince as he took in the bruised and body before him. Healing, but not quite healed.

"When did you wake up?" Harry asked, slightly turning away from the other as his guilt once again began to well up within him.

"Ah. See, none of that if we're going to talk. You have to look at me, Harry." with that, Blaise reached over and gently turned Harry's face back towards him, Harry reluctantly meeting Blaise's indigo gaze.

"Merlin, Blaise, I'm so sorry. I didn't...I shouldn't have done that. Because then you wouldn't be like this and you wouldn't have needed to be taken away from St. Mungo's. And Blaise, I'm so sorry, please, please, know I didn't mean for this to happen. I know I don't deserve it, but please forgive me?" Nearing the end, Harry was gasping for breath, his panicked voice being broken by the tearless sobs that had taken him over.

Blaise only watched in silence. He knew that he could do nothing less than accept the apology. He had already done so much earlier. But that Slytherin bit couldn't help but enjoy the grovelling. Taking pity on Harry, Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and laid his head against the others chest. Closing his eyes in contentment, he tightened his arms and spoke.

"I already have, you idiot. Now lay back down. Both of us could do with some beauty sleep." Harry's harsh breathing had stopped as soon has Blaise's head came to rest on his chest, and he lay down in slight awe at Blaise's quick forgiveness. His own arms quickly came up to hold Blaise to him. "Thank you." he said quietly, his breath slightly ruffling Blaise's already mussed hair, "For everything..." His lips pressed to the top of the Slytherin's head and lingered for a moment before pulling back, a wave of exhaustion overcoming him. Blaise smiled before following Harry into a well deserved slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Anyeong. Yeah, kinda short, we know. But we wanted to get something posted. We'll most likely post another chapter (in the process of being written via email and im's as we speak) later tonight. You love us, yes yes? lol so, I (ivysnowe) a mission for our readers...just to spice things up, so to speak, if anyone can tell me what 'saranghaeyo' means I'll give them a cookie...lol


	18. Liar, It got Foggier!

**Disclaimer: **Under no circumstances, whatsoever, do racheesi and ivysnowe own any rights to Harry Potter and his homslices. And enemies. And adoring wizarding public. So. No need to sue us!

**Warning: **This fic contains Slash, Yaoi, Male/Male action. If you don't like that, find another fic to read. You've been warned.

* * *

Harry woke slowly and in the way one does, when completely comfortable and relaxed. He smiled at the feel of Blaise in his arms. Turning to look at the small clock on his nightstand, his eyes widened in surprise. It was just after two in the morning. He looks down at the dark head of hair that his chin is resting on, smiling once again.

The small movements that Harry was making were enought to wake Blaise from his sleep. Blinking, he tightened his hold on the other.

"Harry. Why are you awake? And waking me up? I'm not complaining, you know, being all wrapped up in you, but, is there a reason for this"

"Oh, er, no. I'm not sure why I woke up, honestly"  
B

laise frowned slightly, shifting to get into a more comfortable postion when he froze. A smirk made it's way to his face.

"I think I know why"

"Eh? What are you...Ah!!" Harry yelped as Blaise pressed against him, alerting him immediately as to why he woke up.

"Hmm"

He did it again.

"Ah! Blaise, what're you"

"Harry, if you're not quiet, who knows who'll come running to rescue you. What with the distressed sounds you're currently making"

The now fully awake Gryffindor sat up slightly, and turned to make sure the door wasn't wide open. It never was anyway. Harry gulped slightly as Blaise smirked evilly and rolled his hips against Harry's.

"Guh"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Blaise teased. His teasing came to an end when Harry squeezed his eyes tightly, before opening them. A new look in his eyes. It was lust, like before, but now, his eyes carried a new emotion. Something much more...heated. With a quick movement, Harry flipped Blaise onto his back, a smirk of his own adorning his face.

"Well, since you enjoyed that position so much, I got curious." Harry dipped his head and quickly pressed a heated kiss to Blaise's lips. Blaise's surprise at Harry's role reversal quickly ended and he gave as good as he got. His own kiss became searing and soon he was once again dominating the kiss. He bit at Harry's lips causing the shorter boy to moan, his hands trailing up Blaise's arms, to come to rest at his shoulders.

"Ah...Bla-...nnnnuh...someone might"

"That's the beautiful thing. It's two in the morning, Harry, no one is going to interrupt"

"Talk...ungh, too much. More"

"More what?" And Harry proceded to show him what he meant by more. Soon, Blaise was breathless and once again positioned beneath Harry, as the said Gryffindor kissed and bit his way down the others' chest.

Harry opened his eyes. "Dear Merlin, that was an amazing dream." he muttered.

"Well, Potter, I, for one, am very glad that you have this lovely habit of talking in your sleep."

That was when Harry noticed the Slytherin boy right next to him on his bed, propped up on his elbow, looking very smug.

"Blaise, I- Uh-"

"Oh and you know the great part? You don't just talk in your sleep. You interact."

Harry's face burned bright red. "Er... Uh..."

"Er... Uh..." Blaise teased, scooting closer to him on the bed with each meaningless syllable until their lips were millimeters apart. "If you wanted me, Potter, all you had to do was ask."

That teasing hit way too close to home for Harry. He was so sick and tired of people that he cared about playing with his emotions like this. His eyes flashed bright green as he shoved Blaise off of the bed. The Italian boy hit the hardwood floor with a loud thump. A flash of sadness, disappointment, and regret flashed in Blaise's eyes as he stood up, as dignified as a half-aroused, completely drowsy pureblood could, and stalked silently out of the room.

Harry grunted and turned over in his bed so that his back was facing the door. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest. Why did he keep pushing Blaise away?

--

The next morning, Harry trudged downstairs an ti the kitchen for breakfast. He had gone down later than usual in a pathetic effort to avoid Blaise. He sat at the table and helped himself to toast and tea. Hermione eyed him from over the book she was reading.

"Harry. You wouldn't happen to know why Blaise had his 'I'm really not okay, but I'm going to fake the hell out of it and pretend I am' face on this morning, would you?" she asked when her curiousity got too much for her. It was only piqued more when Harry winced. He glanced surreptuously around him, and decided not to have this conversation where his Godfather and other assorted Order members wouldn't overhear.

"Come on," he sighed, "I'll tell you in the library." And after mournfully setting down his unfinished toast, he led her upstairs. "Well, out with it then." she started once the door was closed behind them.

"We had fallen asleep together in my bed and I was...dreaming...pleasant dreams, when I woke up. Turns out I'm vocal in my sleep and also interactive. He found it amusing, and decided to torture me about it when I woke. I got annoyed and shoved him out of my bed..." he admitted, shamfaced before frowning angrily, "I'm just so annoyed with everyone playing with my mind constantly. If it's not Voldemort, it's Dumbledore, or everyone else deciding they need to have a go at me! I don't like being toyed with. I want straight answers, and no games!"

"Well, what exactly did he tell you, that made you think that he was playing with you?" she asked after he had run out of steam.

"He said, 'If you wanted me, Potter, all you had to do was ask,' in that tone of voice he uses when he's being prattish." Harry grumbled, only to get more angry as Hermione began to laugh.

"First of all, Harry. You're not exactly one to give straight answers, either. Secondly, he wasn't trying to toy with you, he really was offering himself up. Think about it. He's a Slytherin. What's more is that he's a Pureblood, and Slytherin Purebloods only know how to flirt like...well, Slytherin Purebloods, I'd imagine. Of course he'd be using that tone of voice. Vaguely uninterested, and yet still enticing. They play games in order to get their point across. You're a Gryffindor. You're pretty straitforward in telling someone you like them, or even for something more. Usually, Gryffindor's a pretty obvious about that. Different people, same idea, I suppose." Hermione clued Harry in, lecturing him on one topic he never thought he'd hear. From anyone. Ever.

"Hermione, Blaise isn't like any of the other Slytherins, let alone any of the Purebloods. I used to think he was different. He is just trying to get under the skin of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' " Harry spat out.

"Harry, if you would just talk to him, rather than do this crazy irrational assumption thing you two are so fond of..."

"You know what? I think I will talk to him." Harry spat out, leaving the room. "Tell him to just stay out of my personal life."

"That's not what I meant, Harry." Hermione mumbled to an empty room.

"Zabini!" Harry shouted, storming into Blaise's bedroom and backing the surprised boy into the nearest corner.

"Right! I'm sick of you messing with me like this, you bastard! You know that I like you, but me? I haven't got a fucking clue one way or the other about you! So. To solve both of our problems, why don't we go back to how it was before I started to like you"

"What?! When did I play games with you?! If anything, you're the one who can't make up his mind! Always bouncing around like an idiot from one imagined problem to another! Who are you to accuse me of playing around?! Fuck you, Potter!"

"That would be just bloody fantastic if you would get your head out of your ass and stop fucking with my head!" Harry shouted in return, his voice getting louder to match Blaise's.

Blaise froze for a second, but only for a second. He was much to angry to go digging through and analyzing a blatant sexual innuendo from the boy who lived. He was on a rant, and Merlin help him if he should let one stubborn, yet very appealing... oh so appealing, anyway, boy stop him from his angry boy-PMS moment.

"Hey! Don't fucking try and distract me! I-"

It was at this point their argument was interrupted, as per usual in this house, by a tornado of identical red haired professional interrupters. They barged into the room with the slam of a door.

"Merlin's balls, Fred!"

"Oh, yes, George!"

"It seems as though we have entered a room where the air is filled with the uncanny sense of exclamation points!"

"Indeed, dear twin o' mine! Let's add to them, shall we!"

"Of course! What else would we do, but add more to the subtle mood and delicate ambiance!"

"It is a valid question, sir!"

"As if I'd ask anything else!"

"Well, there was that one time-"

"How dare you bring that up!"

"I coudn't not, my friend! If only to deflate your rapidly growing ego!"

"Have at you, sir!"

"I have, thank you!"

"But back to the ambiance!"

"Yes, the ambiance!"

"It seems that a lovely smattering of verbal diarrhea has occured in this room as well, my fine feathered friend!"

"Indeed, indeed! And what's this?"

"Angry expletives!"

"Contemptuous remarks!"

"Someone has been reading up on new words!"

"Ah, thank you for noticing!"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to walk out of the room, when Blaise grabbed his arm, spun him around and threw him against the wall.

"Do you want to know how I feel about you, Potter?" Blaise hissed, then, without warning, slammed his lips down on Harry's, pouring all of his anger and frustration into one very heated kiss.

Fred and George stared in awe.

"Oh, Fred! My eyeballs!!"

"Oh, George! My earballs!"

"Well, you already took eyeballs and left me nothing else to use!"

"Fair enough."

Blaise ended the kiss as abruptly as he started it. He turned and walked out of his own room, trying to find a quiet place to calm down and leaving one Harry Potter as dazed and confused as he felt.

**A/N: **Okay, so we lied. We didn't post two chapters in one night. But, hey this is still pretty quick for us! And whatnot. Fun angst once again, but hey, at least this time we didn't have Harry cry. I don't know about you, but I think Harry needs to stop crying so much (ivysnowe). I like when he's all angry emo. It amuses us. So. Once again we showed off the differences between Slytherins and Gryffindors, I just like the opposite pictures the two sides make when they're contrasted against each other. Wow. Deep. Anywhoozles, enjoy the chapter. Review and shower us with praise. XD


	19. It's My Party

**Disclaimer: **Neither racheesi or ivysnowe own any of the characters from Harry Potter. That honor goes to J.K. Rowling. Damnit.

**Warning: **SLASH!! YAOI!! MALE/MALE!! In this fic and it is good.

* * *

When Harry got over the initial shock of the kiss, he ran out of the room in search of his new favorite advice-giver.

"HERMIONE!!" He bellowed from the silent hallway.

"What?!" A muffled sound came from Hermione's bedroom. Harry quickly ran into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"He just confuses the hell out of me! He just... one minute he's... then the next minute he's..." Harry stammered, trying to find the right words.

"Harry. I want you to listen to me. You have a much more... simple brain structure than Blaise-"

"Are you saying I'm stupid?! I am NOT stupid!"

"Harry that is most definitely not what I am saying. I am saying that you tend to understand things that are more... obvious."

"I am stupid." Harry resigned.

"Harry, you aren't. You just don't pick up on subtle things. Blaise is all about subtle. You are all about obvioius. This makes for a lot of very annoying miscommunication."

Harry put his head in his hands. "So what am I supposed to do, Hermione?"

"Simple. You just make him tell you how he feels in very obvious terms. Terms that even you can understand."

"You're saying I'm stupid again!"

"I am not-" Hermione started, but Harry had already left the room.

Harry stomped into Blaise's room, where the Italian boy was sitting on his bed reading a book. As Harry shut the door behind him, Blaise raised one eyebrow.

"Are we calm now?" Blaise asked cooly.

"You! Stop it!!" Harry cried out.

Blaise stood up, getting only slightly irritated. "What exactly is it that I am supposed to be stopping?"

"You! Being all subtle and... not obvious."

"Well, thank you for that definition of 'subtle' and I still have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know what, then? Forget it!" Harry turned to walk back out Blaise's door when it suddenly slammed shut, Blaise's hand right next to Harry's face. Harry turned around and he found his face mere centimeters from Blaise's.

"What do you want?"

"Apparently I don't understand things unless they are painfully obvious. Can you just tell me how you feel?"

Blaise's face contorted slightly. "I must say, I feel a little bit confused."

"I mean about me. How do you feel about me? Do you even care? I can't be sure because you keep sending all these mixed signals-"

"Potter." Blaise cut off Harry's rant.

"Yes?" Harry squeaked weakly.

Blaise kissed Harry softly on the lips. "I. Care. About. You. Quite. A. Bit." He said, punctuating each word with a soft kiss.

"Really?"

"I won't lie to you, Potter."

"Harry. It's Harry."

"I won't lie to you, Harry."

"Good." Harry said with a smile and wrapping his arms around Blaise's waist.

-

After finally clearing the air between them, so to speak, Harry and Blaise quickly found themselves on Blaise's bed, the light kisses from earlier becoming more and more heated. The two were both strong personalities, so it was no surprise that neither was willing to submit to the other so easily. Blaise gained the upper hand however, when he discovered that when one nipped at a corner of Harry's lips, the other would melt into complete pleasure with a loud moan.

"Ahh... Blaise..."

"Yes, _Harry_?" the Italian boy said huskily, fully enjoying himself and the whimpers Harry was making.

"Mrph...the others...uhh..."

"Don't worry about the others."

"But-"

"Harry."

"I-"

"Harry."

Unable to take it anymore, Harry flipped Blaise over and onto his back, and bit at the juncture of Blaise's neck and shoulder, bruising, biting, and laving it until it was purple, marking Blaise as his and getting a few moans out of the other as well.

"_Blaise_..." the innocent Gryffindor damn near purred into Blaise's ear, "Let me..._finish_...before you interrupt me. I was trying to tell you that the others were standing in your doorway."

"_What?!_" at that the other shot up from his position beneath Harry and took in the site of one of the twins and Hermione standing in his room. Amusement and shock on their faces. The twin quickly slapped his hands to his face, dropped to his knees and moaned in mock-torture.

"MY EARBALLS!!"

Hermione blinked, looking between the now convulsing redhead on the ground and the two extremely dishevelled boys on the bed, Blaise's hand still in its position of moving under and up Harry's shirt. Harry's own hands were resting on the slightly taller boys hips, thumbs hooked beneath the waistband of Blaise's sleep pants. Immediately, her mind flashed to places none of the boys in the room could imagine and she blushed a brilliant red, let out an embarrassed "Meep!" and fled the room.

Out in the hallway, the missing twin watched as Hermione ran past him and into her own room. Raising an eyebrow, he followed her trail to where his twin was still pretending to convulse on the ground and where Harry and Blaise were in a most compromising position on a bed. His eyes widened in surprise before he smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"So. I guess we'll throw that _'Blaise is Gay and Wants Harry'_ party. I'm thinking Harry is going to want to RSVP."

Blaise glared at the twin. He picked up a small pillow off of the bed with his hand that was not currently under Harry's shirt, and aimed it carefully at the doorway area. The twin ducked, but the pillow hit its target, slamming the door shut in the twins face.

"Where were we, Potter?"

"Mmm..."

**A/N: **Finally!! **_FINALLY!! _**We got them together!! And in such a great way too. Naughty naughty, they got caught-y. Personally, rach and I had some fun writing this chapter. Amused us to no end. We hope you guys like it as well. Please leave comments and love. Haha. To all our readers around the world, thanks for reading and we'll see ya next chappie.

**_racheesi _**and _ivysnowe_


	20. Ron: My earballs!

**Disclaimer: **Neither Racheesi nor Ivysnowe own or are affiliated with the awesomeness that is Harry Potter. Poopies.

**Warning: **This fic contains SLASH, YAOI, MALE/MALE. So, if you do not like it, then what the hell made you get this far? Well...our writing is pretty good...but anyway!! It contains the SLASH so ye be warned.

* * *

With the nuisances gone, Blaise could focus his attention on something much more important. Like seeing exactly how fast he could remove Harry's shirt.

Turns out quite fast.

Harry it seemed wanted to break the shirt removing record and nearly ripped Blaise's from his body. With both pieces of cloth out of the way, Blaise pulled Harry back down and their chests met with a thud. Harry leaned down and quickly restarted the kiss that was interrupted. Blaise raised his arms and draped them over Harry's shoulders, his hands tangling in the hair at the nape of Harry's neck. He tugged the hair hard, when the green eyed male on top of him bit his lip and then slowly soothed it by licking the injured flesh.  
Harry broke the kiss and began to leave a trail of bruising kisses down the others jaw, neck, and chest. He raised his head to look at Blaise, who had been watching Harry's descent, and smirked, his eyes half lidded, before he bit down on Blaise's nipple.

"Ah!" the less in control of the two yelped in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

_'Little Gryffindor's not so innocent it seems...'_

--

Downstairs a while later, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins were eating supper. As they heard yet another thump followed by a muffled yelp, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You'd think they would be done having makeup sex by now..." Ginny mumbled. The twins decided this was too good an opportunity to not input their ... well, input.

"They already had the makeup sex-"

"-and the post- makeup sex sex-"

"-and the now-we're-all-made-up-and-happy sex-"

"-and the let's-contaminate-these-sheets-a-bit-more sex-"

"-and the I-just-had-a-depressed-eating-binge-yesterday-so-let's-burn-some-serious-calories sex-"

"-and the let's-have-a-screaming-contest sex-"

"-and the-"

"ENOUGH!" Ron bellowed. "I may be alright with Harry and Blaise being together but that does NOT mean I want to hear about their... uh..."

"their let's-christen-every-flat-surface-in-the-room-that-we-can sex?" one of the twins offered.

"Shut up!" Ron yelled as he all but ran out the room.

--

It was a few hours later when a tired looking Harry emerged from the room and appeared in the kitchen where Ron had finally returned to after having his earlier meal interrupted.

"Harry! What're you doing done here"

Raising his eyebrows in confusion, Harry replied. "Well, Blaise and I are really hungry, so I figured this would be the best place to look for food. Um. Are you okay, Ron?" he asked, when Ron's face began to redden at the mention of Blaise and thought about why exactly they were so...famished.

"Er. Yeah. I'm fine, mate, but I gotta tell you, you're really lucky that it's a weekday and the Order members were all out, including mum."

"Why would that be lucky for me?"

Ron was interrupted by his brothers.

Again.

"Gee Harry, possible because you and Blaise were going at it like a pair of Crumple-horned Snorkacks during mating season."

"Do, Crumple-horned Snorkacks having a mating season, George?"

"I'm sure they do, Fred, we'd have to ask that little Ravenclaw for sure though."

"Yes, but back to the topic."

"Right, honestly, Harry, the noises coming out of Blaise's room were truly spectacular!"

"Indeed they were, they had little Ronniekins here, blushing like a schoolgirl."

"Oi! I was not blushing!" Ron defended.

"Course you weren't"

"Just a bit of a healthy glow, then."

"At least his blood flows sometimes then, eh, Georgie"

"Ah, Fred, the plight of the girl-less"

"OI! CUT THAT OUT!"

The three arguing redheads happened to miss Harry's predicament. He was once again wishing for the kitchen floor to open up and swallow him whole.

_'I need to see if an 'embarrassment escaping hole' can be installed.'_ the absurd thought floated through his head. Quickly grabbing a loaf of bread from the counter and a few apples from the table, he made his escape back up the stairs.

Rather than run into Blaise's room, Harry first made a quick stop in Hermione's room.

"Hermione! I need you to write down the most powerful silencing charm you can think of."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thank god. I thought I would never get some quiet time to study." She commented as she wrote down the charm and handed it to Harry who immediately grabbed his loaf of bread, apples, and the sheet of paper and ran out of the room.

--

Slamming the door behind him, Harry looked at Blaise, who was currently sitting naked on the bed with only a thin sheet covering him.

"That was fast. I knew I was good, to make you come back for more so quickly..." he smirked, then frowned when he took in Harry's flushed face. "What's wrong"

"Your room isn't soundproof"

"Ah. Yes, that is interesting to learn"

"Yeah. It will be after you hand me my wand"

"I can handle your wand for you"

In the end, the sheet of paper and the food was dropped to the floor and Hermione had to do the spell. Anything to get some uninterrupted study time. And a quick peek. Just to be fair.

**A/N: **Haha, we rule. That was a fun chapter to write. We now have sexyfine. lol. Soooo, once again, read, review, shower us with praises and gifts. We accept all monies and jewels. Although I (ivysnowe) also will accept k-pop CD's and assorted Super Junior memorabilia. Racheesi would probably like stuff from that book series that is to be a movie starring Robert Pattinson coughCedric/Edwardcough Laters!!


	21. The Talk

**Disclaimer: **We (racheesi and ivysnowe) do not own any rights whatsoever to Harry Potter. Which is completely unfair, we believe. Or to that 'Bones' quote that rach used in here.

**Warning: **Slash, Yaoi, naughty language, also implied sexyfine time between Harry and Blaise. Nice.

* * *

The next day, all Order members, plus the Weasley children and Hermione were sitting around the table eating supper, when Molly Weasley spoke up.

"I haven't seen Blaise or Harry all day. I do hope they're all right. Maybe I should check on them..." she started to pull her chair out when all of the younger members of the table stood up and collectively yelled, "NO!!"

Molly sat back down. "Any particular reason why not?"

"Well, mummy dearest," Fred started

"You see.. when two people lo-mmmhmmmfmphhh" George was cut off by Ginny's hand over his mouth as she threw a desperate look to Sirius, who immediately understood.

"Molly, I believe what the children are trying to say is that they boys have been through a lot of drama lately and I think they just want some time alone. To sleep." Sirius covered for the boys, throwing a wink at Hermione and the Weasley brood.

"Oh. Alright then. I'll pack up some leftovers in case they wake up hungry."

"Belieeeeeve me. They will." Ron mumbled. Even Sirius had a hard time restraining himself from snorting at the comment.

--

As Ron had said, the two boys did leave the room hungry a few hours later. For exactly the reason he had thought, much to his displeasure. A few of the Order members were still around and in the kitchen when they walked in. Neither boy paused at the looks they received for their slightly dishevelled appearances.

"Oh, I'm glad you two are finally awake. The other children told me you were sleeping, so I put some food aside for the both of you. Let me get it for you, go on, sit down." Molly shooed the boys towards a couple of empty seats near Bill, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Mundungus. Sirius took one look at them and smirked.

"Have a good rest, gentlemen?" Harry blushed slightly as Blaise easily returned the smirk.

"I can honestly say, I've never felt better." the Slytherin's statement causing Harry to choke and Sirius to howl in laughter while the others in their small area looked on in absolute confusion. Frowning, Remus looked between the three and couldn't for the life of him figure out what was going on. At least until Sirius had to lean against him in support as he laughed, pounding on his friends' back. The werewolf took a gasping breath and inhaled a most interesting scent. One he hadn't expected. At all. Not nearly this soon on the cub.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The more responsible of the two remaining Marauders yelled. This caused Sirius to laugh harder, quite easily imagining what or who Harry was doing. Blaise felt much the same.

"I imagine you can tell that easily." he stated simply. Once again, Harry was wishing for _'that damn hole in the floor'_ to open up and pull him in. Sirius, wiping his eyes free from the tears of laughter that had collected, finally finished his moment and stood, neatly placing an arm around both boys and spoke to Remus.

"Ah. Don't get so riled up, Moony. If you're worried we can...take them aside and _talk_ to them"

Eyes widening at the emphasis on the word 'Talk' both young men, decided it was time to make an escape, despite the delicious aromas wafting up from the plates Molly had placed in front of them a few minutes before.

The others, minus Mundungus, had quickly caught on to what Blaise, Sirius, Remus, and Harry's blush were getting at and had also began to laugh as well. Along with many over the top winks and gestures. Unable to escape, Harry and Blaise were pulled out of the kitchen and into the small sitting room with Remus and Sirius. No one emerged for nearly an hour.

--

When the door to the sitting room finally opened, Remus and Sirius looked more afraid than Blaise and Harry. Harry, of course, looked like he wished he could disappear, and Blaise was looking smug.

Hermione took in the appearances of the four as they walked out of the room and raised a questioning eyebrow at Blaise.

"They didn't expect me to talk back, apparently." he said cooly, as he grabbed Harry's elbow to lead him upstairs.

Hermione marched upstairs to the twins' bedroom, only to find them practically rolling on the ground laughing. When they saw the bushy-haired girl, they immediately stopped.

"Hermioneeee-"

"-have you come to-"

"-spoil our fun-"

"-already??"

Hermione gave the pair a stern look before breaking out into a smile. "No. I want to hear this. I'm sure you have it taped already."

"That we do."

"My dearest and darling-est Prefect"

"Without further ado, 'The Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini Sex Talk' or 'Why Slytherins Make Better Lovers'."

The Twins smirked as Fred activated their latest prized possession.

_"Well, go ahead, Moony. Talk to them."  
_

_"Bloody hell, Padfoot, you'd think as this concerns your godson, you'd like to have the first crack at this."  
_

_"Not really, no."_

_"..."_

_"Well, get on with it."  
_

_"Fine...ahem, I think you two know why we're here to talk."  
_

_"Yes. Harry and I have already talked about it. Multiple times. We also sweetly whispered, moaned, and screamed. So I'm pretty sure that we have all the best points covered."  
_

_"Blaise!"  
_

_"What, Harry? They asked. I was just politely informing them as to our knowledge and experience about what they were questioning."  
_

_"I don't think they wanted to know that we moaned and screamed!"  
_

_"They shouldn't have asked."  
_

_"THAT'S NOT WHAT WE ASKED!"  
_

_"Oh, joining the conversation now, are we Sirius?"  
_

_"Shut it Remus."  
_

_"Ooh, temper temper."  
_

_"Yeah, Harry gets feisty like that too."  
_

_"OH MY GOD!"  
_

_"I'm sure that's come up a few time as well..."_

_"BLAISE!"  
_

_"Said that too."  
_

_"STOP IT!"  
_

_"That's one I haven't heard."  
_

_The sounds of choking and hysterical laughter are heard before it goes silent and Remus' voice is heard once again.  
_

_"Alright. That's enough. This is a serious conversation we're supposed to be having."  
_

_"Oh, I don't know, I was being pretty serious."  
_

_"Merlin, Blaise, must you?"  
_

_"Why yes, gorgeous, I must. Once again, I'm just informing them of what they think we don't know."  
_

_"You don't need to do it...like that."  
_

_"Then how else am I supposed to...do it?"_

_"Not like that."  
_

_"Ooh, so you want me to do it like..._this_?"_

_"Heh, well maybe- NO!! Blaise not in front of them!"  
_

_"Ah, I guess we won't be exploring the more exhibitionist tendencies I hear you Gryffindor's tend to have."  
_

_"You've got that damn straight."  
_

_"Sirius!"  
_

_"What?"  
_

_"...never mind."  
_

_"So, I guess you lot are a more voyeuristic bunch then. That's okay, I'm fine with that, Harry, no need to be shy, with your unknown to me Gryffindor ways."_

"At this point-" one of the twins started

"-we were laughing so hard-"

"-that we accidentally pulled the cord out of the extendable ear."

Hermione was still giggling so hard she couldn't answer. She got up and walked out of the room, to tell Blaise how great she thought he handled himself in there. She forgot the consequences of entering a room without knocking. A started "Squeep!!" could be heard throughout the house, followed by a husky voice growling "Damn voyeuristic Griffindors..." as the door quickly shut.

* * *

**A/N:**Once again, the Bones quote was all Rach, she has an unhealthy fascination with that show which has been likened to my unhealthy fascination with my Korean Boyband/Idol group Super Junior. So that means, she's got that show on the mind a hell of a lot. So. We hope you enjoyed another installment of our fic. Be on the lookout for a bunch of one shots we're planning on doing. We've got one posted (under racheesi's acct of course) and keep reading and reviewing, our lovely lovely readers!

Thank you! Kamsahamnida!

**racheesi **and _ivysnowe_


	22. Back

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **

Neither racheesi nor ivysnowe own any rights to the characters of Harry Potter. Which is completely uncool as that would be awesom**.**

**Warning: **Slash, Yaoi, Male/Male

* * *

Another day had passed and the residents of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place had hardly seen Harry and Blaise. At breakfast, however, a cream-colored envelope addressed to Blaise was dropped on the table. Everyone stared at it for a minute before Ron rolled his eyes and spoke up. "Oh Merlin. I'll go give it to him."

"Eh. Be careful. Knock." Hermione squeaked.

"I know Hermione," Ron muttered as he walked upstairs with the envelope. Seconds later, a loud banging on a bedroom door was followed by Ron's booming voice. "OI! Blaise!! Climb off of Harry for a second! You've got a letter!!"

Blaise rolled his eyes and went to answer the door with Harry right behind hin, wrapping his arms around Blaise's waist as the Italian spoke. "You know what, Weasley? That was surprisingly Slytherin-sounding of you. I am both surprised and slightly scared-"

Blaise stopped as Ron's face got pale. The redhead dropped the envelope and stared down at his hand, where his flesh was getting black. "Oh Merlin, it burns. It burns," was all Ron said before he passed out.

"SOMEONE FLOO MADAM POMPHREY!!" Blaise shouted before turning to Harry. "Help me carry him to his bed. And don't you dare touch that envelope."

While the house was set in sudden commotion, Blaise removed the a small card from the envelope with his wand.

_"I will triumph, boy"_

--

It was to Ron's incredible luck that Madam Pomphrey was able to stop the curse from taking full effect and becoming permanent. It would be well into the school year before he gained full use of his hand. The house had been overcome with a worried silence that filled all the rooms. It seemed that no matter how well they thought they were hidden and protected, something happened to throw that feeling of safety away. And it came to them this time in the form of Aiden Malfoy's threatening note. Blaise was trying to hide the guilt he felt for Ron's injury. He knew that letter was to hurt him, but instead it had damaged a friend, almost irreparably. No one blamed him, but the guilt was still there. He knew he had to face Aiden sooner or later. Sooner would be better, so the people he cared about wouldn't be hurt anymore. He didn't want Harry to face this monster. He haphazardly threw his wand and a few other essentials in a bag and decided he'd set out in the morning. He reclined on his bed and faced the wall. Hours later, when he still couldn't seep, he felt a body crawl into bed next to him and wrap their arms around his waist.

"Harry." Blaise's voice broke. He couldn't stand the guilt.

"Blaise. Turn around." Harry ordered and when the boy obeyed, he started talking again. "This was most certainly _not_ your fault. It is that Malfoy bastard's."

"It was supposed to hurt me, not Ron. Now everyone is scared and worried about him..."

"You think that we wouldn't be just as scared and worried if it was you? Hell, I'd be out for blood by now if it was you." Harry looked around the room and noticed Blaise's bag. He froze.

"You aren't, Blaise."

"I have to, Harry. He is going to keep coming at me through my friends and people I care about. I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you."

"I am going with you."

"No you most certainly are not."

Harry kissed Blaise softly. "Yes. I. Am."

"No fair. You cheated." Blaise complained in a whisper.

"You are Slytherin. You are the last person who can complain about playing fair."

"I still don't want you going."

"And I still am not going to let you go alone. I am going. End of discussion."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, this is where we start to get to the action...and not the _action _for the story. Ha. Soooo, we're going crazy and doing a bunch of one-shots. I think they're kinda cute so far. We have a list. So, there will be mas ficage for everyone!! Um. Read and review, our cheeky little darlings.

**_Thank you!_** _Kamsahamnida!_

_**racheesi**_ and _ivysnowe_


	23. AntiTrust

**Disclaimer: **No, we (racheesi and ivysnowe) do not own any rights to Harry Potter. Which makes us unhappy as that's what we wanted for Christmas. Damn you, Clause! We had a deal!

**_Warning: _**This fic contains slash, yaoi, boylovin, dude on dude. Don't like, don't read. Simple, ne?

* * *

As soon as the sun began to rise, Harry and Blaise snuck out of Grimmauld Place in search of Aiden Malfoy. They had absolutely no idea where to begin looking, so they started at the last place they were positive he was: Blaise's Italian manor. They left a short note explaining to the Order why they were gone. They only had a small bookbag of supplies, shrunken food, Harry's invisibility cloak, and spare changes of clothes.

As they reached the end of the street, Blaise turned to Harry and spoke softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Shut up. You know I'm not leaving your side."

Blaise was silent, before Harry spoke again.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be..." Blaise muttered as both boys held out their wands to signal the Knight Bus.

--

Choosing spots at the back of the bus, the two went tried to go over their plan.

"Italy."

"Yes."

"I've never been out of the country before... " Harry stated, then winced, they weren't exactly on vacation afterall. Blaise smiled grimly.

"Next time we'll go somewhere and have fun."

"Yeah."

The two young men took the Knight bus as far as it could magically go before hitting water and it left them on a beach with a resounding BANG! Without another word, Harry and Blaise each took a broom from the bookbag Harry was carrying and unshrunk them. They didn't want to take the chance of apparation alerting Aiden to their whereabouts. When they got to their destination, Blaise silently got off of his broom and looked at the ashes and rubble, all that remained of his once beautiful home. He swallowed back tears, thinking of his mother. A hand touched his shoulder.

"Blaise. Are you sure you want to be here right now?" Harry asked quietly.

Blaise didn't trust himself to speak so he shrugged lightly.

"C'mon. I saw a lake about a quarter mile from here. Let's go there for a bit and let you relax." Harry didn't offer that as a suggestion, but as a kind order. He grabbed Blaise's hand and the pair walked away from the house.

"It will be alright, I swear." Harry mumbled softly as they sat by the lake. Blaise laying down with his head in Harry's lap, as Harry lightly played with Blaise' s hair. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but I promise you, it will be."

"He destroyed what was left of my family, Harry. It hurts."

"I'm still here," Harry replied, worrying his lip as he waited for some sort of response. He loved Blaise, he truly did, and he wanted the other to know that. "He won't get me."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

"I think I can go back now."

"We'll only go back when you're ready. Not any sooner."

"Thank you," Blaise sat up and leaned forward, kissing Harry lightly, before standing and helping him to his feet, "Let's go."

Harry nodded and once again took Blaise's hand in his as they made their way back to what was left of his love's home.

They decided that their best chance at finding anything connected to Aiden would be somewhere amongst the rubble, so they began the slow and emotional process of moving and digging through the remains of the once beautiful villa. It was nearly an hour and fifteen minutes later that Harry found something that shocked him.

"Blaise. I think you need to come over here." he called anxiously.

Blaise furrowed his eyebrows in concern and he carefully made his way to Harry, who had gone pale.

"What's wrong?"

"Look..." Harry trailed off as he opened his hand, revealing a necklace with a small white and yellow gold pendant shaped like a flame. "Doesn't that...aren't Order members the only ones who have those kinds of pendants?"

"Yeah."

"Harry, where did you find this?"

"Right there." he pointed off to his left, where a small unscorched path led up to the rubble. "You don't think there was a captured Order member here, do you?"

"No. No one's gone missing, according to the meetings we've sat through."

"So...what does this mean?"

"I think it means an Order member was here by his own will and not as a captive."

"No."

"I-we can't trust any of them right now."

* * *

**A/N:** And the plot thickens!! lol enjoy it, and read more of our fics!! Haha to the blatant self promotion lol

**_racheesi_** and **ivysnowe**


	24. Apple Doesn't Fall Far

**Disclaimer: **racheesi and ivysnowe do not own anyrights to Harry Potter. Lame.

**Warning: **slash, yaoi, male/male

* * *

Harry and Blaise returned to Grimmauld Place a day later, hesitant to speak of their trip to anyone. When asked, they would simply say "We were out." They were afraid to trust anyone.  
The two had been spending more and more time hiding out in Blaise's room, doing...well, not doing what the others were assuming. No, they had taken the time to try and figure out who they could trust. Harry was adamant that Sirius was already clear, but Blaise was convinced that they couldn't trust anyone. They had even "extendable-ear-proofed" the room, because they were afraid it could have been the twins.

Blaise was lying on his back with Harry curled into his side, thinking about how anyone could betray the Order like that.

"I just can't see anyone here betraying us." Harry murmered.

"That's the point, Harry, they make you trust them, then stab you in the back." Blaise growled.

"No one here would associate themselves with those deatheaters!" Harry replied.

"That's what I thought about my mother and..." Blaise indicated the scar across his abdomen.

Harry winced at his stupidity.

"Oh...okay. You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." he wrapped his arm tighter around the others waist and frowned.

"I hate feeling this way. I hate that someone I know and care about is willing to betray us to Voldemort."

"I know," Blaise sighed, "But sometimes you just don't know what people are capable of."

"Is there some sort of spell we can perform on the necklace to see who it belongs to?"

"Well... we could try, Blaise said, getting up off of the bed to grab his wand. "Can you get the necklace?"

"Yeh." Harry muttered, getting up and grabbing the bag where he put the necklace. "Um. Blaise?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"We have a problem..." Harry muttered as he pulled out a silver chain with a single pearl on the bottom. This was definately not the necklace from the house.

Blaise paled. "Harry... that's my mum's necklace."

Suddenly an idea struck. He tapped his wand to the necklace and the tip of his wand turned blue. "Temporary transfuguration spell." he murmured at the results.

Harry was dumbfounded.

"Blaise, what the fuck does this mean?"

"Someone doesn't want us trusting the Order."

"Well, that pretty much went according to plan for whoever did it then."

"Mmhmm."

"Think it's Aiden?"

"Yes... and No."

"What?"

"Well... I think this is too smart for just Aiden."

"Shit."

"Basically."

Still slightly wary, despite what they had discovered, Harry and Blaise ventured out of the bedroom and made their way into the library. They were met with the sight of Hermione reading, Ron pouting, and Remus and Sirius pretty much in the same position. Blaise approached Remus and Sirius.

"Can Harry and I speak with you two for a moment please?" Blaise muttered to the pair, who nodded and followed Blaise out of the library, where Harry was waiting.

"Harry and I need your help."

Curious, and relieved that the two were talking to them finally, Sirius and Remus stood and followed the two out of the library and in to their room. It was still secured.

The two explained what they could to Remus and Sirius, the trip to Italy, the finding the 'Order' necklace, and discovering the spell. They were silent for a moment as the elder two let it sink in.

"So what do you want us to do, exactly?" Sirius asked the younger boys.

"You are familiar with how the Death Eaters work. We need to know who might be smart enough to help Aiden with this." Harry answered.

The two older men shared a look and tried to think of who could possibly have helped Aiden. Sirius shrugged.

"Parkinson was a shrewed Slytherin back at school, and even moreso now at the Ministry. We know he's a Death Eater, so he's a possibility."

Harry looked confused. "Parkinson? Like... related to Pansy?"

"That's the one. Her father." Remus replied.

"Ugh. She's so..."

"-repulsive." Blaise finished.

"Believe us, it runs in the family."

"Huh. But from what I saw of her, she didn't seem to be all that...shrewed." Harry returned, his brow furrowing as he thought back to his few encounters with her.

"Yeah, but remember, you only saw her when she was hanging all over Draco. I had to put up with her for years. If anything's a good example of how her father is, it's her." Blaise shook his head at Harry's assumption.

"So... what do we do now?" Harry asked Blaise quietly.

"We go after them."

* * *

**A/N: **A short chapter, but it moves the story along, ne?


	25. Killing Curse

**Disclaimer:** Neither racheesi nor ivysnowe own any rights to Harry Potter

**Warning:** Violence, death, slash

* * *

"Okay, so we're going after Parkinson. We need a plan before we jump into anything." Harry stated that evening as everyone had cleaned up after dinner. The Order members who were in on it were gathered: Sirius, Remus, and Tonks as well as Harry, Blaise, Ron and Hermione. Harry had to bring Blaise around to letting his friends in on the latest problem. The Slytherin wasn't willing, but Harry was very persuasive.

"Harry... we don't have to bring everyone else into this..." Blaise whined stubbornly.

"Love, shut up. We can't just ignore this and we can't do this by ourselves." Harry hissed at Blaise.

"I agree, Blaise. Really, we want to help." Hermione chimed in.

"Yeah, mate." Ron grunted.

Blaise scowled.

"Well, forgive me if I'm still suspicious."

Harry rolled his eyes, causing Sirius to muffle his laughter.

"I understand, Blaise, Merlin knows I do, but I trust them."

Blaise sighed. "Well, then. Lets figure this shit out so I can have some semblance of a normal life."

"Alright," Sirius started "Here's the plan..."

"You do realize that this plan could end with one or both of us very much dead." Blaise deadpanned.

"Yes. But the thing is, I'm going to try my hardest to not die."

"Oh, well, why didn't I think of that."

"Because I'm the brilliant one in this relationship."

"That makes a ton of sense." Blaise deadpanned.

"Shut up! And do you know what you're going to do?"

"Hmm?"

"You're going to try your damn hardest not to die, either."

"Sounds good."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Alright, lets go then"

They apparated well outside the wards on the Parkinson home, and quickly ducked behind some bushes, to figure out the rest of the plan.

"What are we going to do? We can't exactly go in there, wands blazing, and surprise them? Besides we don't know that Aiden is in there..." Blaise's voice trailed off as he saw the aforementioned Malfoy walk past the giant window in the front of the house.

"It does have the element of surprise..." Remus mentioned from behind the pair.

"It certainly does." Hermione agreed.

"Well, lets go ahead and do this."

They managed to get up close and into the house thanks to the help of some things from the Weasley Twins joke shop. Once inside they were met by a a surprise. They stumbled onto a group of Death Eaters. Blaise couldn't help the mutter that escaped.

"Surprise."

As the Death Eaters stumbled for their wands, Blaise, Harry, and the rest of the group were able to stun about three of the dozen or so that were there. Curses were flying around their heads in a frenzy and Blaise had his wand pointed at Parkinson when something smashed into his knee that had never fully healed from his first encounter with the death eaters. He looked up to see Aiden's wand pointed at his head. Then his world went black.

-

Harry cursed as his stupefy missed and hit Blaise instead. He'd seen the bastard Aiden sneak up on his lover and was too late to stop the viscious kick the Death Eater aimed at Blaise's still injured leg. Seeing Aiden smirk and raise his wand to the fallen Blaise, Harry snapped, completely missing when his friends got the upper hand and downed the rest of the Death Eaters. The Boy Who Lived, watched as Aiden spoke the first syllables that Harry was painfully familiar with, more than any his age should be.

"_Avada-_"

Before anyone knew what had happened, there was a bright flash of sickly green light and a hollow rushing noise before all was quiet, save for the muffled thud as Aiden's body hit the ground. Harry lowered his wand, the light from the silent Killing Curse he had sent at the one who'd caused his Blaise so much harm, fading into nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, now what the hell is going to happen? We did something vaguely crazy, didn't we?


	26. Waking Up in Grimmauld Place

**Authors' Note: **Oh my goodness!!! We are SO SO SO SO sorry you guys!! This chapter has been done since like... last November and we didn't realize that we never published it!! Please please accept our sincerest apologies. Also, the next chapter is almost done! Again, we are so sorry! Love, Racheesi and IvySnowe

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and other various proper nouns belong to J.K. Not us.**

**Warning: **Boy loveth boy. Frequently :)

------------------------------  
Blaise woke up once again in his bed in Safe Haven. His first thought, unsurprisingly, was _"Sweet Merlin, what happened _now_?"_

Sirius sat up straight and let out a relieved sigh.

"Good, you're finally awake. We were worried about you, there was some force behind that spell."

"What happened?" he repeated his question out loud, noticing the distinct lack of Harry in the room.

"Harry happened," Sirius winced, "He shot off a _Stupefy _at Aiden to stop him from getting to you, but you kind of got between the spell and the scum."

"Is that why my knee hurts again?"

"Eh no." Sirius mumbled, "That one was Aiden."

"Oh my god. Aiden! What happened? Is everyone alright?"

Sirius sat on the edge of Blaise's bed and looked down. "The rest of us took care of everyone, except Aiden."

"And Aiden? Where is Harry? Is he alright? What happened?!?" Blaise was growing frantic with worry.

"Blaise," Sirius said, "Harry's alright... I suppose."

"Fucking Hell, Sirius, stop dancing around it and tell me what happened!"

Sirius just nodded hesitantly at Blaise's outburst.

"Aiden's dead. Harry got him."

"What?" the younger male's voice was hushed, "H-how?"

"Killing Curse." Sirius muttered.

It was silent as Blaise processed Sirius' words.

"Where is he?"

"Blaise, you need to stay in bed."

"Where. Is. He.?" Blaise hissed.

Sirius sighed. "He's in his room."

Blaise immediately got up to walk to Harry's room. As soon as he tried to take a step on his bad leg, he fell back into the bed. "Give me my wand. _Give me my wand, damn it!!_" As soon as Sirius silently passed him his wand, he transfigured his chair into a crutch and made his way over to Harry's room.

"Harry," he called through the door when he tried it the knob and discovered it was locked, "Let me in, please." He wiggled the doorknob a bit more, then mumbled a quick "Alohomora" and let himself in. His heart broke at the sight of Harry sleeping in his bed, curled up and looking as though he hadn't been out of his room in days. Blaise crawled into the bed next to Harry just as the boy woke up.

"Blaise..." he mumbled pitifully.

"Hey." Blaise cut him off, kissing him on the forehead and wrapping his arms tight around him. "I love you."

Harry leaned into Blaise's body, seeking comfort and, although he hadn't received any so far, accusations.

"I love you too." he murmured, losing himself to the feel of the other's body warm and loving against his own.

"We'll talk about this in the morning, alright?"

"Alright. But you don't hate me, right?"

"Of course not. Sleep."

-----------------------------

Blaise decided to head downstairs the next morning to see how things were with the others, before Harry went down.

Hermione gave him a tired smile when he entered the kitchen. The others who were conscious enough to do so, did as well.

"How's Harry?" she asked quietly

"We didn't really talk about it. He needed to sleep."

"Well, yeah." Hermione replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaise asked, confused.

"You were out for 3 days."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. And Harry couldn't sleep at all those three days. He knew he killed Aiden and he thought he had killed you. When he was awake, he was screaming. When he tried to sleep, he just woke up, screaming. I'm surprised if he can even talk."

Blaise sat there, stunned.

"I think he's alright to come down now," he replied after a few moments, filled with the sound of the others eating.

"I hope so, we're all really worried about him."

"You don't know the half of it..."

"You should maybe try and talk to him alone first."

"That's probably a good idea..."

-------

Blaise knocked on the doorframe lightly as he entered the room again. "Harry, love. You are going to be okay. I promise."

Harry gazed at his boyfriend, apprehension and trust in his eyes.

"They won't.."

"No. Come on. Everyone's worried about you." The shorter of the two stood from his position on the bed and followed Blaise out of the room and down the stairs. He clutched at the hems of his longsleeved shirt, as they made there way into the kitchen. All eyes turned to them.

"Hi." Harry muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Hermione let out a small sob and wrapped her arms around Harry. "It's ok, Harry. Really."

Harry didn't cry once in Hermione's embrace, but his breath came out in silent shudderings, before he pulled away and went to Blaise who was waiting quietly to the side.

"Please don't hate me." Harry whispered, a single tear escaping.

"I love you. Alright? I. Love. You."

"You shouldn't. He hurt you and he was evil, and Merlin help me, I don't regret killing him. And that's what makes it so bad."

Sirius took the opportunity to stand up. "Harry. Come with me. I need to show you something..."

-----------

Harry was led up to his Godfather's bedroom and motioned for Harry and Blaise to sit on the bed as he opened a drawer and lifted out an object that Harry was familiar with.

"I'm sure you both know what this is, and what it does, so we'll skip that part. Harry, I want to show you something that I know you didn't notice. Blaise, this is to fill you in, so to speak." Without another word, Sirius leaned forward and was soon lost in a memory. After sharing a hesitant look, Harry and then Blaise followed suit.

----

Blaise had fallen to the ground, unconsious. Harry had to look behind him at the real Blaise to make sure it was only the memory. He moved closer to the Harry from the memory. Everything seemed so much quicker when it was actually happening. What Harry saw next in his eyes surprised him, as he yelled the spell that would kill Aiden Malfoy.

He expected his eyes to be full of hatred and anger, but instead he recognized the extreme love and protection he felt for Blaise as he said the spell.

As fast as they were into Sirius' memory, they were back out. Blaise stepped quietly out of the room, not wanting to intrude on the godfather/godson moment.

"Harry, _any_ very strong emotion can back the... that spell. You are not a hateful person." Sirius said quietly.

"I am though, Sirius! I wanted to hurt him, to kill him for doing that to Blaise!" Harry shot back, standing suddenly from his seat on the bed.

"No! Harry, you're not! Yes, you wanted to hurt him, but you did it out of your love and need to protect Blaise, not out of any real need to hurt someone, to kill them for no reason! There's a difference, Harry!"

"No there isn't! I killed someone, Sirius! I'm not better than Voldemort!"

The last few words seemed to hang heavily in the air, as the two stood in shock. Harry for finally admitting what he was thinking and Sirius for the sudden realization hitting him, leaving him breathless. He had hoped that Harry wouldn't think that, but it seemed his hoping was all for naught.

Sirius sighed. "Harry. Sit down. During the first war, your parents and I... and the rest of the Order. We killed a lot of Death Eaters. We didn't do it out of hate. That is why they kill. We protect the people we love. Love and hate, Harry. That's the difference between you and Voldemort. That is what makes you so much more than him."

Harry looked at Sirius, accepting what the other said, understanding that his parents and their friends had been through the same thing themselves, and yet they were still good people. He took a shuddering breath and stood straight, once again looking the part of the Gryffindor Hero, and this time actually embracing it.

"You alright now?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I'm better. I'll be better."

"Good."

They both stood quietly together, enjoying their shared moment, before Sirius broke the comfortable silence.

"How much do you want to bet that Blaise is staring at the door right now, wishing for it to open?"

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"No. He's probably in the kitchen or the library pretending that he's not concerned while glancing at the door and waiting for me to walk through it."

"I'll bet you five Galleons."

"You're on."

The two left the room and Sirius scowled when Blaise wasn't waiting outside the room for Harry, who just smirked and went up to the library after first checking the kitchen and discovering Blaise wasn't there. His smirk turned into a full fledged grin when he saw Blaise practically staring at the door and jumping up when the Gryffindor walked through. Sirius pouted and dug in his pockets for the five galleons, placing them in Harry's hand.

The second Harry put the galleons in his pocket, he stepped into Blaise's waiting arms. Everything was quiet and warm when Blaise whispered in Harry's ear.

"Half of that is mine, you know."

Harry shivered slightly, before raising an eyebrow and pulling back to look him in the eye.

"What's mine is yours, Blaise, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Bloody sap."

"Like you're any better."

"Ugh. Both of you. Get a room." Hermione grumbled.

"No problem, Granger." Blaise and Harry happily obliged.

The others watched them leave the room, some in amusement, but mostly in awe.

"Those two are really lucky to be getting so much." George voiced, his twin nodding in agreement.

Ron shivered. "Like I really need the image of ANY of you having sex."

"By golly, Fred. I am insulted. I do think I look rather good naked."

"I do too!"

"Well, I would assume so."

"Oh?"

"Well if you look _anything_ like me-"

"And I do... Oh. Yes. Twins. Identical."

Ron just continued to shiver while everyone else tried not to picture anything in their heads, not wanting to be scarred for life.

---------------------------

**Again... we're so sorry! Thank you so much for sticking with us!... Racheesi and IvySnowe**


End file.
